The Brave Defect
by SinTheShadowThief
Summary: Zim's mission is a lie. How will he coop with the his new life on Earth? What about Dib? Should he tell him? And who are these men in black following them? You want to know? READ and find out. My first ZADF and ZADR. Take pity on me, humans, as you'll do the same for Zim. Warning: Gore images will be in here, including language.
1. Announcement

A/N: Hi there everyone! I'm new to this ZADR thing but I became a big fan of it and made my own fanfin.! YAY! At first it starts as a ZADF then will get into ZADR. There will be no TAGR in this even though they will work together, sorry for those fans out there. I just feel they're too awesome for a relationship. But I still hope everyone likes it.

Anyways, like I said I'm new to this so bare with me. The story will use my account picture for now until I get this cover finished. It looks pretty good. I just need to add a lil somethin' somethin' and color then I'm good to go. Till then, I hope you like Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory show.

Back to the story...I just started writing chapter one but I need more time and more characters to blend in so without further ado...

**ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL HUMANS!**

My request for submitting any characters are now **_closed_** until the next book. I'll announce in that in book two there will be requests for any character(s) you want to submit. So until then wait patiently my fellow minions..BWAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHHHHHHHHHH!

(Inhales)

Also, if anyone have any extra information about IZ like the years and days on Zim's home planet Irk, how write down their tongue in words not by their actual writing, send me a Review about it or an website please? So I can add it into the story. _**NO WIKI-website**_. I don't trust that website.

Thanks for reading this long announcement, please enjoy of what got for now. Enjoy!


	2. Prologue-The Truth

Si: _Greetings, fellow readers. Sorry for our Creator not mention about us earlier, so allow me introduce myself, my name is Si Roberson. One of my Creator's most prized characters she created. A pleasure meeting you-_

Fred:**¡Hola!** (Interrupted Si)

Si: (Sigh with a hint of annoyance) _And this idiot here, is Fred Bennett. Also a prized character that she made. Although I wonder why._

Fred: **Hey, guys! My name's-**(Then realizes) **Hey! I want to introduce myself!**

Si: (Waved Fred's exclaim off) _Yes, yes, worry about that later. Right now we got an story to start._

Fred: (Grumbled)** Fiiinnnnneeee...**

Si: _Good. Alright...if any you have questions please ask us since our Creator is busy with something else. Of what, I do not know._

Fred: (Piped up) **Yah, so any questions, ask us by sending Reviews. We're here until this story is done.**

Si: _Frankly, I'm willing to answer any questions that pops into people's mind, including about us._

Fred:(Shakes head vigorously) **No thanks! I'm good! No questions about me, okay? Please?**

Si: (Evilly chuckles) _Yes, please ask about Fred, 'cause if he won't answer you then I will._

Fred: **No you won't!**

Si: _Try me..._

Fred:(Nervous) **Don't we have a story to start?**

Si: (Annoyed) _Yes, yes._ (Sighs) _To remind any you who watched IZ to the very end of I don't know how many seasons or episodes, if you have any further information on IZ, please Review to us so we could let our Creator know so she could add it in the story later on. Also, for the character thing, ask us or her to give more information. So now, enjoy the story, see you next chapter!_

Fred: **Yeah, see ya!** ( Then turns to Si with a huge grin) **That work rather well, don't ya think?**

Si: (Nodded) _Yes, indeed it did._

* * *

**Prologue**

"_The Truth"_

"BWAHAHAHHHAAAAAA! I have done it! Now you will witness my greatness! HAHAHAHHAAA!"

"Witness what now, Zim-"

"My greatest achievement, my Great Leaders! To rule over this pathetic planet!"

"Zim, we don't have time-"

"As you can see, my Tallest, my plans of conquering this filthy planet is working well under way...," said the small green Irken with large dark magenta pupil less eyes who isn't small anymore.

The two taller Irkens on the large screen of his monitor of his under ground lab only rolled their large pupil less eyes with frustration and annoyance. One with red Granet or crimson colored eyes and robes to match seemed to be most annoyed of the two of them of all as he crossed his thin spindly gauntlet arms over his armored chest and tapping with one of his long slender fingers on his left arm while his long thin black antennas occasionally twitched irritably. The one with purple or violet colored eyes and robes was only interested in his soft drink his gauntlet hands as he sucked lazily on the straw but he was annoyed with the talking Irken as much as his counterpart.

"Because I, the Almighty Zim, shall do this for our great empire in the matter of minutes...," he said gleefully while wringing his black gloved wrists.

The tall Irken in red robes and armor only grew agitated at the annoying Irken. He wanted to shoot a laser at the talking Irken's head and be done with it. He ground his sharpen teeth against one another as he stood there or more like hovering there in front of the screen, listening to this Irken's annoying voice. The other tall Irken in purple robes and armor only suck on the straw a little more until he ran out of his favorite soft drink. Both of his black thin antenna perked forward in short alarm as he looked at it curiously in his gauntlet hand, as if wondering something was wrong before looking through the straw hoping to see the problem with one antenna raised above his head but truthfully, he was only doing this so he could ignore the Ikren on the screen.

"My Tallest, you'll be happy to know that Zim's report on this matter phenomenal," he continues which of course the tall red Irken couldn't take it anymore and growled with seer anger, frustration and irritation. His counterpart turned with wide large purple eyes in shock with both antennas stood straight up of seeing his red twin just snap before him. The other smaller Ikrens within the room all turned to their Tallest with fear in large their pupil less eyes.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" The tall Ikren in red screamed which made the Ikren with dark magenta eyes was shocked into silence as he watches his Tallest with concern and interest. "Can't take anymore of your constant talking! I can't take it anymore! Ahh!" The tall Irken in purple reached out and took hold of his partner's clad right shoulder with a strong grip even if he had only two fingers.

"Easy, Red," he said gently but Red wouldn't hear it and slap his hold away.

"No," Red shook his head. "No longer will I hear his annoying voice ever again! It's time we told him the truth, Purple!"

"But Red-"

"Now!" Purple sighed in defeat. He was annoyed with Zim as well and can't really stand the little thing but can they really take that chance? Zim is almost practically their height now. Can they really take that chance of not monitoring him any more? Could Zim then find a way to go against the Tallast and take over their power to rule the Irken Empire? Purple sighed again. It was a risk they're willing to take.

Zim only stares at both of his Tallest with now great curiosity with one of his antenna cocked up interest while the other sat on his head. What are they going to tell him? That he's the greatest Invader they ever have and was now promoting him to general of an army? Or are they going to-

"Zim!" Tallest Purple screamed which broke Zim's wandering thoughts as he straightens himself with pride and salute both of his Tallest with his hand raised above his large eyes. Both antenna raised as well.

"Yes, my Tallest!" He replied with joyful smile on his face, still holding his hand up.

Both rolled their colored eyes then look back at Zim with irritation written on their faces. Zim is oblivious to those expressions, of course.

"Zim, we have something to tell you," Tallest Purple said in a stern tone, "and you better listen." Zim nodded then listened. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Now, we, the Tallest, has ask of you to go to this unknown planet called Err-tthh, to gather information that could be useful to us...," Zim nodded to that, "...and then conquer without hesitation...," Zim nodded but slowly this time, not getting what his Tallest Purple is trying to say, "...but truthfully, we send there to...to...," then Purple tried to find the right words to say it without encouraging the Ikren before them.

"Oh for the love of Irk!" Screamed Red which Zim turn his attention to Tallest Red. Red glared at Zim with such hate in those burning bright crimson eyes that it made the other Irkens near by flinch and shrank away. "We banished you!"

Zim only stood there with a blank expression, not getting what they meant. Red saw this and growled with frustration. "You know! Banished! Exiled! Never to return to Ikren again!" Zim now had an confused expression this time. Red roared with beyond frustration. _Why was this Ikren even born?!_ He thought with great distastes. That's when Purple jumped in.

"What Red is trying to say is that you're no longer an Irken of this Empire. You're forever banished to the dirt ball of a planet you call Eerr-thh," Purple explained to the simple minded Irken before them.

At first it really didn't hit Zim hard, in fact, he thought it was a joke and laughed. He laughed and laughed until he was in hysteria of laughs. Both tall Ikrens looked on with one raised lekku then then turned to each other with the same face mixed with a little fear. The other Ikrens around them looked at them then at the laughing Ikren on the screen. Did Zim finally snapped?

Zim laughed and laughed while hold his sides as from the growing pain of laughing so much. He then finally cooled off from so much laughing which ended into snickering. He snickered and giggled then took a breather and wiped his eyes from imaginary tears.

"Ha! Ha. Haah. You jest Zim quite well, my Tallest," Zim said now slightly snickering. "It was very very funny how you fooled Zim. Haha. Good one, my Tallest. As they say on this planet, April Fools! Haha! I really know you send me on this secret special mission for the good of the Empire." This infuriate Tallest Red which Purple have no longer control over. Those crimson eyes glowed bright with fury. He back away from his red counterpart before he was caught into the cross fire.

"ZIM! By the order of the Tallest Red and Purple, we banished you to this dirt planet to the very end of your life-span of your Pak!" Red screamed at the screamed. All around him shrank away from his fury. "We banished you! _**BANISHED**_! B-A-N-I-S-H-E-D! **EXILED**! YOU'ER NO LONGER IKREN! My Irk-we _**HATE**_ _**YOU**_! We send you away on your "special mission" to get _RID_ of you! We can't stand you! I rather send you to the depths of a black hole but we felt pity for you, so we sent you on this stupid false mission in hopes that either you get lost in space or died on that planet!"

Zim only stared at his Tallest for a bit longer as his Tallest stood there waiting for him to understand before it finally hits him. His eyes widen then contract as if lost their pride and power in that gaze. His arms fell limply to his sides with no energy in it at all and his antennas then sunken to the top of his head listlessly. Both Tallest watched as Zim turned from a prideful Irken to a fragile, lifeless, weak and empty being before them. Red only smirked in victory of his words finally hitting the Irken home where it hurts while Purple looks on with pity and terror, mostly terror, fearing that this might cause something in the future that will end the Irken Empire as they know it.

Zim only stood there with dull dark magenta eyes now darken to almost a ruby color and his stance no longer have that arrogant pride he had earlier but a defeated slightly slouching of disbelief.

"I...Z-Zim...me...," is all Zim could muster before he lost his voice in total shock. He no longer could form words of any kind, only stare dumbfounded at his two Tallest. Eerie silence followed Zim's distorted sentence which Red took the opportunity to rub more salt in the wound.

"Yes, Zim, you're banished," Red repeated, his crimson eyes glazed with satisfaction. "No longer an Invader or an Irken. You now forever a, what those pig-things, a human." Zim's dull eyes widen with fear of being exiled and try to persuade his Tallest.

"But, my Tallest,...please reconsider," Zim try to coax. "Zim...I will do everything you ask. _**Anything**_!"

Both Red and Purple shook their heads. "That's just it, Zim," Red said in a toneless voice. "You _**would**_ go to such lengths to please us which is very irritating. Not only did you ruin the plans of Impending Doom I, but also killed the Tallest before us! Deactivating you was too good for you so we thought banishing you to another planet will settle a more proper punishment. We hoped Foodcourtia will straighten you out but, of course, that didn't work." Both Tallest shook their heads in annoyance of Zim's return. Zim was shocked. So going to Foodcourtia was a banishment, not to help influence his Invader's strength and wisdom? How could he be such an idiot?! Red read Zim's expression and smirked gloatingly at him. "So it finally hit home, didn't it Zim?" He asked Zim.

Zim didn't even look or heard his Tallest's words, he seemed lost into his thoughts for while which Purple grew concern about. Could Zim be thinking of revenge? He maybe a simple minded Irken but he's not stupid. He was once a scientist on Irk while helping building in the Massive and weaponry for some time before becoming a Invader. Zim then looks up at his Tallests with large pleading eyes that bright and glistened with suspicion of tearing.

"Please, my Tallest," Zim begged in a small voice that didn't sound anything like Zim at all which brought joy to Red and a sadistic glee. "Please...please give me another chance-"

"You've already had your chance, Zim! Twice!" Red screamed at the screen which made Zim flinch and shrank back from the screen. The other Irkens within the room about their Tallest almost felt sorry for the Irken, almost. "This time you're staying where you are and never return to Irk for the rest of your life-span! Understand?" Zim didn't say anything only cower from fear and sadness which Red took as his answer. "Good," Red sneered. "Now, you'll be left on that planet with no Irken technology-," this Zim made jump and looked at his Tallest to plead again. "NOT. ANOTHER. WORD." Zim instantly went quiet. "As I was saying, your Irken Technology will be terminated in the next two minutes after this transmission is over. Your Pak will still be functional but for how long without Irken Technology to help repair or recharge it, I don't know and I don't care. Your S.I.R. Unit will continue to function because it wasn't an "Advance" Technology, it was actually a defective unit that me and Purple put together at the last minute with scrap and garbage. I'm shocked that it actually worked."

Zim's eyes widen even further with this new information. No wonder GIR was stupid. He thought it was part of an act to make his enemies believe that GIR was insanely retarded but in reality, GIR was really stupid. Zim was now feeling even lower than before as he sank to his knees with a stunned blank expression. _Why? Why is this happening to me?_ Zim thought weakly.

As if hearing Zim's thoughts Red sneered, "Because you're an defect." Zim's body went tense, stilled as he heard those words from his Tallest, the rulers he looks up to, the one's he send loyalty towards...calling him a defect. Zim was no longer Zim then Almighty Invader but now Zim, the Defect. A broken Irken that shouldn't be born. A mishap. A mistake. His life was a complete lie from the very beginning of his birth.

Zim's head fell forward with his arm lay listlessly at his sides, his breathing shorten, his squeedly spooch sunk like he swallowed stones, his mind went blank and his very personality was no longer there. He was a defect. A defect. He repeated these words in his head over and over again.

"Now that's settled, we will end this transmission and erase it from the Massive's connections," Red said calmly as if finally getting rid the weight off his armored chest. Purple only looks on with an blank expression, not bothering to help ease the Irken's pain. He really should be happy but all he could feel is fear and he doesn't want to show it to either Red, Zim or any other Irken near by. "You will not contact us ever again and if you even try to leave that solar system, which I highly doubt since your ship will self-destruct on our command, we'll shoot you from where you hover without even a single thought."

Zim only stayed on floor in silence, defeated, lifeless, not mentally there any more as his eyes glazed over, staring at nothing. Red smirked one more time. "Have a great long solitary life of being human." And with that the link was cut off and the upon the screen was numbers counting down from not two minutes but fifteen seconds.

15...

He doesn't care.

14

He couldn't care.

13

Because he was longer an Irken...

12

...an Invader...

11

...he was...nothing.

10

Zim only sat there in deep depression, not moving to cover and protect himself.

9

He only sat in cold harsh defeat of finding out the truth from hie trusted Tallest.

8

His mission was a lie.

7

His title was a lie.

6

His life was a lie.

5

He wasn't a perfect Irken.

4

He was...

3

..and forever will be...

2

...an _**DEFECT**_.

With that his Irken technology from his home planet short circuit and blow before his very eyes, launching him against the wall, hard, in the process.

An DEFECT.

His Pak made contact with a loud metallic clang against the hard wall of his lab.

DEFECT.

He then slide back down on the floor with a muffled thump while his lab erupt in flames and small electrical explosions.

DEFECT.

He could no longer keep consciousness any more as the lab caved in on him all around and his vision faded into a blur.

DEFEC- then everything around him went black and silent.

* * *

Fred: **Woow...Ouch. Those guys are mean, aren't they?**

Si: (Nodded with agreement) _Yes, quite devious if you ask me._

Fred: **But it seemed one of them feels bad for him...**

Si: (Rolls his eyes) _Oh God, no Fred. One them is afraid than feeling pity for him. If you've read the page correctly, it come quite clear to you know why his feels terrified than sympathy. _

Fred: (Looks at him with a confused look then re-read the page and his green eyes understood) **Oh...**

Si: (Nodded) _Now you understand. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed the first page which is just the beginning of whats about to come. So please stay tuned for the first chapter. _

Fred: **Yeah, and don't forget to give information about IZ that might come in handy in further in the story. That includes the submitting your OCs too.**

Si: _Yes, yes. And if you have any questions for us than please ask away. Now this is where you leave a Review for us to read later to see if you like it so far or any information you have that might come __quite useful later in the story. So please, send us a Review and submit your OCs only by PM. Our Creator will love that._

Fred: **Oh yes. Please send us a Review and stay tuned for the next chapter which is chapter one. See ya! **(Waves enthusiastically)

Si: _Farewell._ (Waves)


	3. 1- The Depressed Defect

Si: _Welcome back everyone to a new chapter of The Brave Defect! We apologize for the long wait. Our Creator had a lot to do which includes other stories. Well, here you are with the first-_

Fred: **Hola a todos!** (Clears throat)** Sorry, my bad! I meant to say, hi everyone!**

Si: (Rolls eyes) _Okay..._(Gaze at the Reviews) _Well, it seems we one review._ (Frowns then shrugs)_ Well, I thank you dear reader for giving us information. But we already know that Zim is allergic to water but not the water itself but the chemicals within the water. Zim can only handle pure water with no harsh chemicals. We meant was the information that hasn't reach TV that you can only find by website._

Fred: **Thank you anyways for the information though. Though we would like to have people submit some characters but if they don't want to than that's fine. Remember, any questions you want to ask, ask away.**

Si:(Muttered) _That is if they want to at all..._

Fred:** Siii, your being rude again...**

Si: (Groans) _Never mind then._ (Turns away with a huff)

Fred:** Sorry about that everybody. He was really looking forward for this but since no one left an question or an PM for our Creator, he's a lil upset.**

Si: _Hmph!_

Fred: **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter by our Great Creator. Yay!**

Si: (Groaned then turns to Fred) _Do we _really_ need to emphasis that? I think our Creator can do better than this._

Fred: (Looked shocked and panicked) **Shhh! Do you want our Creator to hear what you're saying? Besides, she has spies every where...**(Looks around nervously)

Si: (Rolls his eyes) _Oh please, Fred. The other creations are busy with other stuff than listen to us so don't get your panties in a knot._

Fred: (Not convinced) **Still...**

Si: (In exasperation) _Alright, fine! We'll keep that thought to ourselves. Will that make you happy?_

Fred: (Smiled with relief and nodded)

Si:_ Good, now then let's continue with the story, shall we? Our Great Creator doesn't owns IZ._

Fred:** Yep, she only owns us and the two characters named Simon Mitchels and Fred Cliffhanger who is played by us! Oh and Mr. Bitters of course! Invader Zim and its characters is owned by the Great Almighty Tallest Jhonen Vasquez!** (Bows) **Bow before the great leader!**

Si: (Raised a fine eyebrow) _Oooookaaaaaaay...now, BEGIN CHAPTER ONE!_

* * *

**The Depressed Defect**

"And that, my ssstudentssss, issss how you die in sssslow and agonizing death," recite the teacher between hisses in front of the class.

A tall boy or teen with bright speculative tawny colored eyes sat at his desk as he attends his class whilst the teacher taught before him. His other classmates sat in their individual desks with either back packs or hand purses sitting by their feet. All sat there either listening, taking notes or sleeping during the teacher taught in front of the class. Mrs. Bitters was no longer a teacher in this skool anymore but she became the principal of the Hi Skool near by since teenagers seemed to be harder to contain than the preteens. He could imagine the horrors he will face in the up coming years.

He sat there quietly as he gave sideways glance at the empty desk three desks across the classroom. He frown. _Where is he?_ He thought in wonder.

This tall teen is named Dib Membrane. He's now a thirteen year old teen in Middel Skool of seventh grade and next year will be his last year in this hell house of a skool.

He's pretty tall for his age by human standards, about six foot to six foot one, slight muscle tone and lean body frame with long graceful arms and legs for agility against a certain alien who is much faster and stronger than any human, alabaster skin that glows faintly in the sun light from the open shaded windows of the classroom, light handsome features if you put it that way thanks to his huge size huge that shrunk a good size smaller to somewhat fit his tall frame and last but not least his black ivory hair that's been the same for some years although with some changes; the infamous hair of that single lock that forms into a scythe curling over his head now lightly flattens itself into the rest of his hair but still defies gravity. He let the hair at the back of his head grow back which gave a more appealing look but he's going to shave that off soon.

On his face, he wears new frame glasses which are more oval shaped than round like his old pair, piercings on his right eyebrow, left nostril, both ears and lower lip. He even have one on his tongue which clanked against his teeth as he thinks about the missing student from his class.

He wears his favorite black trench although he had to have tailored to fit his growing frame now since he's still with his fellow Swollen Eye Ball group. He constantly change his t-shirts with different emotions; today was a grinning smiley face on a black shirt, slightly baggy black jeans and black boots with straps and silver buckles on both sides and metal plates at the heels and toes of the boots. The boots look menacing enough to give anyone a heart attack as the imagination of any human mind can wonder, especially if you watch too many horror movies.

Dib glanced at the empty seat again, knowing who use to sit there. _Where is he?_ He thought again but have a hint of desperate panic mixed into it. _Where's Zim?_ As his bright golden amber light brown gaze shift back to the black board and the talking teacher. _He's been out for four days! Where is that lil annoying green bug?!_ Dib couldn't help but grit his teeth and sit back in a huff as he crossed his arms. He leans back in his seat and stretched out his long lean legs, since he's in the front row, he didn't have to worry about any body complaining about his feet touching their desk but what he really can't stand is...

"Can you bend your neck or something? Your head's too big! It's like covering half the black broad," said a harsh whisper behind him. Some of his classmates who heard the whisper over the teacher's ramblings had chuckled or snickered behind their hands or arms, the rest just followed along, if not, still asleep. Dib gave out a hiss of annoyance and turns in his seat towards the owner of that whisper behind him.

The kid was about Dib's age or maybe older, he doesn't know, with long blue hair that might have been black once that reached to his chest and some of it hung over the right of his face, concealing half of his right eye, fair skin, slightly angular chin, a firm mouth that always seems to frown, powerful piercing blue eyes but they so deeply blue that they're almost sapphire or violet and a sterling silver round stud piercing just above his left eye brow which was raised in question. Upon his young intellect face are thin blue square frame glasses as he gaze drolly at Dib, a light blue long sleeve shirt that reaches mid way of his fore arms and a black watch on his left wrist. This young man is Simon Mitchels, the top rated genius, besides Dib, in this whole skool.

"How abut you move back or better yet, move to another seat to get a better view?! And my head's not big!" Dib whispered back just as harsh as Simon had. Simon rolled his dark blue eyes. Those eyes can swoon any girl to their knees which Dib have witness countless of times.

Simon never moved from his spot as he leans with his chin resting on both of his hands which are clasped together on the desk. Both of his elbows placed comfortably on his desk as he gazed pointedly at Dib. "And why, pray tell, would I want to do that? And even if I do, your enormous head will still be in the way," he said in his smooth low rich voice which almost sound like an seductive whisper that sent shivers through a few girls spines near by, nearly swooning from their seats. For a nerd who knows it all, he sure can get mighty attention from the female group.

Now Dib rolled his amber eyes at the question. "If you have any problems with my head then move! I'm not going to waste my time to help you get comfortable! Again, my head is not big!"

"Oh please! I know I was going to have issues with that annoying head of yours from the moment I saw you which wasn't that hard considering how big it is," Simon replied back which send the whole class in a snickering and chuckling fit. Dib grind his teeth and was about to say something else when a piece of chalk hit him squarely at the back of his head which made him flinched of the sudden sting. He quickly turns with his hand raised to rub the pain away to see the teacher standing before him.

A male teacher that is similar to Mrs. Bitters in very way. That's because his name is Mr. Bitters. He wasn't Mrs. Bitters's husband but Dib and a few others student within this class knows they're related somehow. He was young for a teacher, about twenty-nine to be precise, black combed back hair which gave off that mystery appeal which some girls who find it fascinating, dead cold gray eyes which change color to teal when he shifts them, pale skin, a foot taller than Dib, wearing a black trench coat that somewhat similar to Dib's but sadly he's not an paranormal enthusiast, black shirt under neath it, black slacks and black shoes. His long narrow nose scrunched up as he stared down menacingly at Dib. Dib flinched at the sight of him. Mr. Bitters reminds Dib of a vampire only this one stood against the day light (without the sparkle). Mr. Bitter sneered as he curled his pale lips up to reveal his white teeth and oddly very sharp canines. Again, reminded a little too much of vampire.

"Do you find ssssomething more interesssssting than my teachingsssss, Misssster Membrane?" He asked in a hiss. Simon behind Dib snickered. Dib wished he could turn around and glare but right now, he had an very upset teacher before him.

Dib shook his head quickly. "No, Mr. Bitters. I apologize for my behavior," he replied in a slight shake voice. No one could blame him. Mr. Bitters seem much more terrifying than Mrs. Bitters.

Mr. Bitters narrowed his gray eyes which gave out a quick glint of teal and red before darken back to gray again. "Sssee that you do or I'll ssssend you to the Underground Classsssroom," and with that he turned and went back to the black, his back facing the class, arms crossed behind him. "Now back to my teachingssss. I wassss on the verge on telling you how dreadful and pathetic you lot are..."

Dib gave out a sigh of relief before turning just a bit to give Simon a cold hard glare from the corner of his eyes. Simon caught the motion but fully ignored him and continued listening to Mr. Bitters with that bored look on his face. Dib turned back to the front in his seat and listened again to Mr. Bitters constant talking of how useless his students can really be. Y_ep, definitely related to Mrs. Bitters_, Dib thought then side glancing the empty seat one more time. _Where can that lil annoying bug be?_ Before returning back to listening to the annoying and boring drawl of Mr. Bitters's voice.

Suddenly outside the door to the hallway of the school, someone interrupted with a scream, "This. Is. SPAAAARTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Then kicked the door open with great force which woke half the class in the their seats as they look on with wide eyes of shock and panic as it slammed against the wall, making it crack and slightly crumble on impact then footsteps of the culprit ran down the hall, leaving the door wide open to an empty hallway.

All heads swerve left to right as each student gaze at each other for explanation before chuckling and laughing uncontrollably. Dib only stared at the door as if expecting the culprit to reappear before his eyes with a single word that left his lips, "Dafuq?" Only the teacher Mr. Bitters sneered at the door like it was the real reason why he was rudely intercepted while the rest class laughed. Simon including, half falling out of his chair, banging his desk, dying from laughter.

. . . .

After homeroom with Mr. Bitters, a history class and Math class, all students went to lunch as soon as the bell rang. Dib sighed as he sat in his usual spot during lunch with his little sister Gaz who's playing her infamous Gameslayer. Her well know beeping and clicking sounds emanating from her hand held game was muffled by the large cafeteria of loud, giggling, chatting, shouting of both Middel and Elementory Skool students.

Skool system had issues with money budgets so the town agreed to have all grades from kindergarten to eighth grade share one building and use other building for Hi Skool. As annoying and stupid as that is to Dib, the idea worked and they have more money for not only the town but the skool system as well. So Dib and other older students have to deal with irritating younger brats that came in their way but luckily, there's still that playground outside the building where most of the little children to go to play. Which leaves the older kids to have the cafeteria all to themselves. Even though the table that Dib sitting in is slightly crowded with students, it was still feel empty from he sat.

Dib sighed again but more louder than before, wondering about the missing green menace and the unexpected encounter with an ghost that screaming in the halls.

Gaz sitting next to her older brother only replied back with her fast punch of buttons on her game. She's changed too only slightly; her dark purple hair is the same but a bit longer to her shoulders, her famous black sleeveless dress as well but had a silver studded black belt about her waist with a sterling silver skull as the buckle, no longer wearing stockings like she use to but black silver buckle boot with spikes at the tips and heals that reach below her knees and on her right hand is a black lace finger less gloves which reach mid way of her fore arm and on her left wrist is a black band. She even painted her nails black and wearing both skull and barb wired rings on two of her fingers. She kept her bone crafted skull necklace about her neck as it grimace at anyone who lays their eyes upon it. She had the typical Gothic look which slightly matched her personality. She just...dark. She's also in the same grade as Dib just in different classes.

"Missing your _boyfriend_?" She asked in her slightly husked voice, low and menacing. She was very irritated by her brother already, especially when hearing him sigh, again before he spoke.

"He's _**not**_ my boyfriend," Dib replied exasperatedly with an eye roll. "I'm just wondering where he is... He's never gone from school this long...he always come to keep his appearance up as a "_normal_" human."Dib leans his right cheek on the palm of his right hand. "He's gotta be up to something but what?" Dib then gazed absentmindedly at the crowded cafeteria of students of different grades, chatting idly with each other or laughing at one another jokes. A thought distracted him from his real purpose for a moment. _It must be nice to have friends..._, Dib thought ruefully. _To talk to, the hang out with...like anyone would want to talk to me?_

Even with her squinting eyes on her game, she noticed how depressed Dib is and gave out a loud vexing sigh and paused her game. This caught the ears of Dib which he turns to Gaz with a questioning gaze.

"If you really want friends that badly, why not just go up to someone and talk to them?" She suggested. Dib's golden amber eyes widen.

"Are you suggesting that I go hang out with a bunch of idiots who couldn't even see an alien sitting in their own class?" Dib asked with some outrage in his voice which made it hitched an octave higher than usual. Gaz gave him a side glare from the corners of her eyes which glint of certain murder intent in those bright amber eyes. That made Dib flinch in fear, regretting for even talking back to her. She maybe his little sister that is one year younger than him but she can be one mean bitch when you press the right keys.

Gaz glared daggers at him a minute longer to make sure that stare took effect till she spoke in a harsh tone, "Look, I only suggested you to find some _idiots_ to call "friends" so your depressing ass won't ruin my game but if you want to cry in your lil corner 'cause your _boyfriend's_ not here then fine by me. Just don't ruin my concentration." With that she resume her game. Dib only gaped at her for what it felt like a full two minutes until he blinked and leered at her.

"Sheesh, thanks for the concern," he said, dripping with sarcasm then placed his face in between his hands as he leans his elbows on the table. Gaz grunted an reply. "I really don't want friends, at least not theses people," Dib muttered loudly for Gaz to hear. "But I wouldn't mind having some."

Gaz growled, "Your voice makes me want to punch a wall." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Yea, love you too," he mumbled back which made her growl again and punch more furiously at her game. Dib only sat there, already ate his lunch he bought from home, not really trusting the cafeteria's food. He doesn't how the other students eat that horrid gruel on a tray, it just...eww! He continues to sit there by his sister the whole time thinking. W_here's Zim? What's he doing? Could he be thinking of another plan to rule the world? _His mind wondered so many questions in one drone thought then he frowned._ Why am I not very assertive today? When ever I think of Zim, I always do. What's going on with me? Am I changing?_ With that his frown increased. _No...you're going up_, a little thought popped at the back of his head. Dib shook that thought away. _Is that it?_ He couldn't quite comprehend of what's happening to him right now as he shivered from head to toe. _Hmmm, maybe I give Zim a little visit today after school_, Dib thought suggestively and once he was secure of his final thought, he sat much straighter in his seat with a smirk. His determination was back which made his tawny colored eyes glowed bright amber. Gaz felt her brother returning back to his old annoying self which she admit in her thoughts that she missed instead of a depressed one earlier but continues to play her game, not saying a word. _That's right! I'll go to Zim's base and find out what's he up too_, Dib thought with a nod.

"SPAAAAARTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dib gave a short jump from his seat in total surprise of that familiar voice while Gaz only raised an eyebrow, not at the loud scream but her brother jumping in his seat. She darkly snickered. _There's goes that loud ghost again_, Dib thought as he tries to calm his fast beating heart. Then he froze. _Wait a minute...the ghost is here?!_ Dib leaped to his feet and look around the crowded cafeteria full of kids of every age but found nothing. When he couldn't find anyone that screaming or laughing from that random shout, he sat with a sigh. _I really need some sleep..._, Dib thought as he pulled his hand down over his face to his chin. He sighed once more which Gaz ignored this time. _Now, back to Zim..._

_**a a a**_

He sat there in his personal quarters of his base located in the lower part of his labs. He worked vigorously on a small part of the upper part of the "house" in order to keep the holographic appearance of a pale green house to the outside world as much as possible even though the humans on this planet is stupid as rocks. Then he quickly returned back deep down into the unrecognizable labs towards his personal quarters.

The lower part of the lab was completely dismantled. Wires hung dangerously low, sparking every few seconds or occasionally minutes making them slither and squirm like live snakes, metallic tubes or pips were either burnt, ripped apart from the blast, melted or fused into another machine and pipe, dangerous sharp debris scattered or completely covered the floor, the ceiling of ever so proud wires of his base was now caved in my the shock wave of the powerful blast.

His large computer screen was in no better shape; the screen itself was gone leaving the inside bare to for anyone to see the small microchips, wires, pipes and such of the large advance technology of the Irken race which short circuit every minute. The control panel below it was crushed and destroyed by the blast and chemicals and little trinkets from his inventions were spilled on the floor or debris of this destruction.

Zim only sat there in his personal quarters where he rest or recharge his Pak, absentmindedly a little part of the computer that survive this mess with a glazed expression. He was lost in his dark thoughts as he twisted the Irken screwdriver into the screw that helps keep hold of the metal object within his hands and his antenna limp on top of his head.

Zim's invader uniform that was bright with pride of pink and magenta is now dirty and soiled by the destruction about him after he miraculously survive the cave in of his lab, his black boots that reached to his knees and black skin hugging pants were covered in filth instead of being polished and clean and his once powerful ego of himself was now lost and destroyed just like his lab. His large pupil less magenta eyes were darken to a ruby color as if his once bright narcissistic, self-esteem, prideful ego was now dead into a dark abyss of depression, self loath, abandonment and a bit of despair.

He's now alone...

"WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! We blew up! We blew up!" A high pitch metallic scream pierced the air of the destroyed base which made Zim's antennas shot from the sound. "We're dooooooooooomed! Hahaha!" That annoying high pitched voice laughed madly about the crumbling walls of the lab.

Well, not entirely alone as GIR raced within sight of Zim which he saw the bright teal blue eyes flashing joy fulling in the dark whilst his metal feet slap the debris written floor. GIR ran around for a moment before he tripped over a large part of the ceiling and fell face first with a loud metallic _clank_. He laid there for a second as if stunned of what happened before giggling like a maniac and instantly sprung back to his feet and run in circles before Zim's eyes. Zim sighed and his antenna went limp again. He found out he harsh way that his "advance" SIR Unit was nothing but a piece of junk that his ex Tallest put together at the last minute. _No wonder GIR's so stupid but then again... _Zim gazed back up at the now bouncing Unit about the lab. Zim smiled, a rare sight to see on his green face. _GIR has his moments where he proved to be a good minion, if not a great companion to have on this dirt ball of a planet_, Zim thought softly as he continues with the last adjustments before letting the screwdriver drop with a loud _tink_. He finally finished it; a cubical object in that is a size smaller than his gloved hands. On top, in the center, is the a bright red button that glowed ominously in the dark. Zim nodded and reach around his back towards his Pak, pushed one of the circular magenta buttons in to enter the inside of his Pak and when he finally found what he's been looking for after a short thorough search, he pulled out a small, thin, rectangle chip and held up before his large dark magenta eyes.

The chip was Irken made and very built and very sensitive. It's still in good condition thanks to Zim's quick thinking before the ceiling really did cave in from the blast. It's Zim's Computer that runs the whole base from top to bottom and he didn't want this damaged at all.

Zim then turn the cubical object in his hand where a thin open slot is made, insert the chip in which the object swallowed whole and waited for about a second before the red button glowed more brightly than usual. Zim pushed the button with his third finger and the pressed button turned bright blue. The small object lightly hummed before it floated into the air in front of Zim and then bright pink etchings glowed brightly in the darken room which turned the bright blue button pink as well. The cubical object there floated there for a moment before it gave out disgruntle sigh.

"Rebooting," the glowing pink cube said in a familiar drone tone. It flash and dim on every word it spoke like the light themselves were talking. "Systems online. Processing damage...wait a minute...," the cube turned left and right as if looking around for something, "where am I? How did I get here?" It finally dawned onto the Computer that its no longer connected to base anymore. Zim rolled his large eyes which swivel upwards then around before focusing back at the cubical object.

"It's obvious you lack a good sense of your memory chip to actually recall what happen," Zim stated with a groan exasperation. The swivel towards Zim with the pink button aiming at him like it was looking pointedly at Zim, growing a little brighter like as if it was mad. Zim raised one antenna in question.

"Well excuse me," the cube replied with sarcasm dripping from its metallic voice. "But I would recall quite well if weren't for a certain _someone_ who turned me off before everything went dark." Zim's antenna were pressed flat on top of his skull.

"If it wasn't for _me_, you'll be part of the debris right now," Zim stated acidly back. "Maybe I should have left you in the rubble," he added with a mumble and turns towards the destruction that explosion caused. He sighed. _It's going to be a while_, Zim thought in dread with a slouch of his head, once again his antenna went limp listlessly. Not only is he trapped on this dirt ball of a planet, he's also vulnerable to any outsiders, including Dib. Dib! Both antenna remain on his head but more a different reason. Oh, if Dib were to find out about this then he'll know for sure Dib will be able to capture him easily while he's down. Zim shook his head. _No! I'm a soldier! I can handle this! I fought my way with Din before and I can do it again!_ Zim thought with determination, antenna relaxed somewhat. _I'll just have to keep this quiet from him. Not to let him know a thing until I get my base up and running again_. And then what? Live out the rest his life as a human? Why continue to live when you don't have anything to live for? Zim's mood then begins to dampen into depression again which includes his antenna. He could always self-destruct... Zim looks down at his clothed arm. Under the black glove, underneath pink sleeve, is a hidden button embedded into his skin. One push of the button then it's curtains for the Irken. He was sure he was thinking of ending everything right now with his base but his stubborn streak fought back against his dark emotions and told otherwise. _You're stronger than this, Zim! You can live and prove those Tallest wrong that you're not a defect!_ A thought screamed into his head. It was right. He wasn't a defect and was going to prove his ex Tallest wrong. He smirked. His ego was returning to its once formal glory which is the same with his antenna as they shot up proudly before he turns to GIR.

"GIR!" He shouted which the cube floated to his right made a whiny noise of distaste. The little insane robot stopped in his tracks and looks at Zim with pure innocence in his bright teal blue eyes that glow warmly in the dark. "GIR, Zim wants you, Computer and...," then realized something. "Wait, where's Mini Moose?"

GIR smiled stupidly with his tongue sticking out from the side then pointed upwards. "He says he was going to keep any intruders from entering the house while you fix the base." GIR, the Computer and Zim are the only few who understand Mini Moose since it only squeaks when it speaks. Zim nodded with approval. _At least somebody is useful around here_, Zim thought with satisfaction. The cube next to him yawned not only from boredom but also to break its master's thoughts to focus on the situation at hand which it worked.

"Good. Then I order you and Computer to clean this mess up," he commanded. GIR's eyes turn red as he saluted at Zim and replied, "Yes, my Lord!" Before returning blue again as he screech with uncontrollable laughter and ran about the lab, picking heavy objects and throwing them across the lab which made a loud thunderous boom. He then left for the elevator but he didn't go far when the cube zipped by him to float in front of his face.

"You mean to tell me that I have to clean all of this...," it emphasizes with a spine, brighten its light to shine on the many damaged and destruction all about them, "...with that annoying tin can other there while you run off and entertain your human?" Zim flatten his antenna on his head. He was a bit furious at the cube for going against its master but then realizing what it said and his large eyes widen even more with a light blue tint on his cheeks and his antenna shot up in shock.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Zim screamed back with outraged. "I wasn't going to Dib, if that's what you're referring to! And for your information, that _hyooo-man_ is entertaining _Zim_, not the other way around!" If the cube had eyes, it would of rolled them by now but the only thing it could so was swerve its cube form to make the glowing button appear to be rolling. "And besides," he continued, "Mini Moose is here, so it can assist in any way it can. Zim has to return to school to let teachers know that I was sick so no one will get suspicious of my absence. It's probably lunch right now which is perfect time to give a perfect excuse. So I must go." With that, he marched around the now silent floating cube and took the elevator up. If anyone could notice the change of air about Zim as he left. Even though he has his annoying ego back, there was a darker part about him that should make anyone worried but no one did.

The cube could only stare at Zim's retreating back before it was carried up to the upper floor of the house. It was quite shocking that it still work after the explosion. The cube swerve the button back and forth as if shaking its head in disbelief. It the turned and became face to face with a happy looking GIR. Both stared at each other for another second before GIR spoke with pure curiosity in his voice, "Are you a Core?" If the cube could, it would have blink the sudden, random question from GIR but it shouldn't be that surprised.

"A what?" The Computer cube asked back in confusion. Then GIR smiled gleefully.

"Is GlaDOS real?" He asked with insane laughter before running around the floating cube. "We're Doooooooomed! Hahahaha!"

"Oh dear Irk help me," the Computer cube muttered with great groan.

"The cake is a lie!" GIR screamed before his laughter died down and he stopped running the cube then return back his work was throwing large debris across lab which made a loud bang or boom in impact of what ever it hit. GIR let out occasional screech of giggles as he threw more objects across the darken area like it was a game to him.

The cube let out a sigh. "No more **Portal** for you, mister," it said then contracted cables from its cube from before connecting them throughout any working circuit it could find to control any metal claws that are still functional. Lucky for it, there were still some as they extend themselves from the ceiling towards the ground. "Now, let's fix this place up."

* * *

Si: (Chuckling and laughing)_ I can't-I can't believe...hahaha...that happened! Hahaha!_

Fred: (Grinning) **Believe it, my friend! I just made it interesting for everyone! Ha! Haah!**

Si: (Waving him off while trying to calm his laughter) _Stop! Stop! Hahaha! I can't breath! Hahahaha!_

Fred:** Don't worry folks, I'll make appearance in the next chapter and leave us an Review if you please. It will make our Creator happy. Oh and she wants to thank to whoever Favorited and Followed her story. She can feel the love which makes Fred very happy. So see ya!** (Waving)

Si: (Chuckling) _Yea, hahaha...bye._ (Snort)_ Ha! Hahahahaha!_


	4. 2- The Frustrated Defect

Si: _Sorry ladies and gentlemen but we have make this quick since our Creator made this chapter very long._

Fred: **Yeah, so here are the main things ya need to know... **(Looks at Si expectantly) **Si?**

Si: _Yes, that's right. This chapter is long because you need to get to know her creations which is us, so enjoy my inquisitive self and Fred's...Fred's something._

Fred: **Hey!**

Si: _Anyways, our Creator wants to know if there are eligible takers who want to part take in adding their character(s) in this story since it will stop on July 21 Sunday. Also any information that did not came on TV about Invader Zim please send an PM or review to let her know. __Our Creator does not own IZ and its characters__! Only us! Enjoy!_

Fred: **Yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Frustrated Defect**

Dib was in a middle of thinking about Zim and how to approach his base when a familiar green and magenta menace walked into the cafeteria. Dib only just stared in totally speechless expression as Zim walked into the cafeteria and sat in his usual seat across the large room, far from Dib's table. Zim's table was always empty no matter if Zim sit there or not.

Dib's mind was set on pause for a moment to get the picture before him straight. Zim is sitting his usual spot, wearing that same stupid wig he had since fifth grade, that same Irken Invader uniform with some bit of alterations since he grown a bit taller, he stood up to Dib's shoulders...now sitting here, in the cafeteria, pretending to like the skools' horrid lunch, half way through lunch period! Finally got his brain working, he stood up from his seat, which made Gaz glance up him then across the room towards Zim, and was about to confront the little green bug about his plan but that mood was ruined when a another familiar cretin came into his sight of vision and this one has blue hair.

Simon Mitchels walked across the cafeteria and sat at the other end of the table, far from Zim as possible. He did not acknowledge the fact that he's sitting several seats down from an alien. Simon then sat his light blue satchel back pack beside him, unzipped it open and lift out a two centimeters flat royal blue laptop, smaller than any other laptop Dib had seen. Simon flipped the top lip open to his screen and pressed the power button. He paid no heed to anyone near by or staring at him. As the laptop warmed up, he pulled something else from his back pack which is a note book that's four inches thick with many color codded book marks decorating the pages then set it on the table and opened it. A lock of that blue hair fell into his face which completely covered the left side of his face. Simon gracefully tucked that vexing lock behind his left ear then pushed his glasses up further onto his face. Simon heard the light sound of the laptop powering up, he nearly couldn't hear it thanks to the loud conversations about him drowning it out and begins to work. Zim paid no mid to Simon either as he continues to try and eat his lunch but fails in the end and shove it aside like it was some type of radioactive substance though that wouldn't be a surprise. Zim then place his head in his gloved tri-claw like hand and stared off into nothing. Both sat quietly in their seats, several feet apart from each other, not taking the others presence at all.

That made Dib stop in his tracks and look at Simon then at Zim and back again. Back and forth, he wondered if he should warn Simon or confront Zim. Gaz only played her but sneak a glance once in a while at her brother before shaking her head and she place her gaze back to her game.

Should Dib approach Zim or Simon? What should he do? But then again, that blue jerk always seem to find the right keys to jeer him. Sure other kids always pick on him for being in love with the paranormal and his big head even thought it's not that big, he started to ignore them since they haven't started beating him up for it, yet. Back then they use to but now as they got older, apparently they matured a little. But there were still the jerks who actually do beat him which he was good to avoid.

But Simon...Simon was different. He uses his knowledge of psychology on Dib. Using certain words and phrases that always to get the right reaction out of him which made him have a mental break down. Well, it's what you get for messing with a child of the great Professor who's knowledge on human antonym and psyche. That made Dib shiver at the thought. Simon was more scary than his own little sister and that's saying something. Something about Simon going into your head to find your secrets and greatest weaknesses then use it against you or taught it like an actual object in front of your face really gets to you. Especially, when it involves your emotions. Dib greeted his teeth and tighten his grip on the edge of the table from all the anger, hatred and frustration with dealing Simon for the pass years. _Maybe...maybe I should just let him become Zim's slave or new torture toy..._, Dib thought with a sinister grin then felt a sudden chill his spine as he realized what he just thought. His amber eyes widen and his mouth slightly gaped in shock. He shook his head to rid away those sinister thoughts as his grip went slack. _What am I thinking ?!_ _I sound just like the green bug who started all this mess!_ Dib shook his head again. _Focus Dib, focus!_ _He's still human even if he's a real jerk_.

Dib shot away from his seat and quickly track across the crowded cafeteria towards the table Simon and Zim is sitting. Dib walked up next to Simon who was more interested in his laptop as he type rapidly at each key like it was breathing to him. The sound of the increasing clicking and clanking of the keys slightly muffled with the rowdy conversations of teens in their cliques of the cafeteria. Dib stood between Zim and Simon before glaring at Zim. Zim knows his day wouldn't get any better as he sense than heard Dib approaching his table. Zim returned the glare back at Dib but it had a less venom or energy to it compared to his many ones before. This caught Dib's eye as he raised an pierced questioning brow which Zim ignored and looked away before Dib could get any further chance of reading his nemesis's face. Not only did this attracted Dib's attention but also Simon's as he side glance both Dib and Zim without stop typing on his laptop, waiting for the chided sneer of words to leave their mouths but nothing happened, so far. So he went back to his laptop, pretending he haven't noticed. Dib turn his gaze to Simon who was rather more engross in his typing.

"You know you're sitting next to the vile creature that's trying to take over our home, right?" Dib asked, hinting in Simon's left ear. Simon rolled his deep blue eyes as Zim dose the same with his light lilac or indigo ones.

"I can hear you, you FILTHY hyoooman," Zim remark with sneer, the word "filthy" emphasized. Dib turns the to green menace. "You're only several feet away from me to clearly hear what you're saying."

"He has a valid point," Simon muttered as he typed on his laptop.

Dib gave him a sideways glare before he rolled his bright amber eyes with some recognition of Zim's old spark is back and replied with his own, "That's the whole idea, _alien_ scum."

"Okay, so ends that argument," Simon commented under his breath. He then noticed that the words that's coming out of Zim's mouth seemed a bit less, sneered or less ego was filling up those words to carry across to Dib, like...Zim wasn't himself. Simon caught this on better than Dib but continues with his work, although he typed more slowly to hear their argument.

Zim flashed another hatred glare before leaping onto the table with a loud thump, making it stir under Simon's laptop and moving fingers. Simon sighed. _Here_ _we_ _go_ _again..._, he thought with exasperation. Even a several other teens stopped chatting and either rolled their eyes, let out groans, or muttered the same thing that Simon thought, though occasionally adding "freaks" at the end. He shouldn't have even bother sitting hearing their irritating indifferent terms with each other but he couldn't help but observe Zim's movement and tone of voice.

"LIEZ! ALL LIIIEEEEZZZZZZZ!" Zim screamed as he pointed dramatically at Dib with one eye narrow while the other is wide open. "I am a normal hyoooman worm baby! See? No aliens here! I don't know what you're taking about, _Dib_. You have no proof! For I am _ZIM_ who is unproofable!" Simon then finally stop what he was doing turns to the annoying yet entertaining bickering of the day. Dib only shrugged a shoulder while shaking his head with an raised pierced brow in disbelief.

"Really, Zim? Really? Are you _that_ stupid?" Dib asked in a drone tone. Simon rest his chin on the comfort of his left hand which the elbow leans on the table as he watches the scene. Some of the teens went back to chatting again while others sat there and watch the scene as well, eating their lunch like it was a live movie. Zim's eyes slightly widen with vex and anger at Dib.

"LIEEZZZZ! You're the stooupid one, pig-beast!" Zim replied with much force in his screeching voice which made many wince. Simon couldn't help but snicker at the ridiculous scene before him but in his mind, he's observing carefully of Zim's behavior. Not only is Zim forcing more volume in his voice, he's also more weight his actions and words a bit too much. There was not much ego and anger and sneer towards Dib's way. It's as if Zim is losing his edge. Simon wasn't the only one who noticed, Dib as well saw this too but he kept playing along, thinking that maybe it's a trick of some kind.

"Zim, do you not realize how insignificant you sound right now?" Dib asked with a slight raise in his voice. Zim's left wide eye twitched.

"How _dare_ you use those pathetic words against me, pathetic hyoooman!" Zim sneered, showing off his sharp zipper like teeth, eyes narrow into daggers. "Zim is not en-sag-nif-y-cant! You are! And your head is stupid!"

"Can this day get any better?" Simon muttered with a smirk on his face. Dib resist the urge to turn on him and focus on Zim.

"Oh please, ya annoying bug! It's that the best you got?" He ask as his crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me guess, you had another experiment that failed today, didn't you?" Dib asked in a smug tone. "So much for me sabotaging your plans. You're doing it all to yourself which makes my job sooo much easier." He chuckled coolly. "So, where have you been Zim? Still trying to scheme up another plan to take over the earth even though it's going to blow up in your alien face?"

"You just _love_ hearing yourself talk, don't you?" Simon remarked under his breath which Dib didn't paid attention to.

Zim flinch back at the comment like it was a slap in the face and his small body went tense. It was a touchy subject for Zim at the moment because he still felt raw and empty from finding out his mission was a fake. His fake contacts widen at the key words Dib used which made them slightly glisten in the lighten cafeteria that is a sign he was about to cry. Simon caught on and looked on curiously at Zim and narrow his eyes. _Hmmm, that's interesting..._, Simon thought as he watches on.

Zim quickly regain his composure and curled up his lip less mouth to bare his sharp zipper teeth and growled. He curled his tri-claws into small fists which shake by the seer anger that build up within him, his squeedily spooch pounded loudly against his chest as the adrenalin raised and breathing became heavy. His eyes narrow and darkened with such hatred towards Dib that it made Simon flinch. _And the fight begins_, Simon thought as he side gaze at Dib who saw Zim's angered expression, then leans back in his seat away from the on coming flying fists and feet. Dib's amber eyes widen for a second before his braced himself for the attack that's about to happen any second now. He clench his muscles on his legs and arms, adrenalin started to slowly rising, ready for the strong and fast alien before him, even the students about them was tense with anticipation, know all too well what's about occur. But what happens next not only shock Dib but the whole cafeteria.

Zim only grit his teeth a bit longer before he went lax and let out a rigid sigh through his mouth as he closed his eyes. His body went slack as he unclenched his fists back into claws again letting his arms dangle listlessly at his sides, turned from Dib, making his back vulnerable to Dib's attacks, leaped down from the table to the floor and picked up his tray. Dib and many others with wide eyes went silent in stun shock and astonishment as Zim carried his tray to the garbage near by and dump it in. No one said a word, even Gaz stopped playing her game and somewhat leer at Zim with an raised eyebrow and one eye open to stare in confusion and shock as the rest of them, not even caring if she lost.

All eyes watched the back of Zim's as he walked towards the entrance of the cafeteria. But then he stopped at his tracks, turns and looks over his right shoulder at the now quiet stunned Dib.

"Just to let you understand, stink-beast," he said chidingly. "Zim was sick and had to stay home. Now if you excuse me, I have homework to catch up." And with that he left the cafeteria, leaving a bewildered audience. But no one was more bewildered than Dib. He was amazed how just him there in the middle of their every day battle they always shared. Either Zim was right that he was sick or that was up to something again to throw Dib off. Dib shook it off and regain his composure while the other students about him try to comprehend what happen but continue with their conversations with their cliques. Gaz shook off her moment of disbelief before returning to her game then realized she lost. She growled with frustration and seething anger before resetting her game again. She blames Dib and Zim for ruining her high score.

The bell ring and it's now for the next class which was for Dib, Simon, Gaz and Zim was block time. Not understanding why they gave them a free class to relax and think, no one complained as many talked to each other like they haven't seen each other since lunch. There was no teacher to watch over them but there were cameras at every corner of the room, watching them carefully which is a bit creepy to Dib's liking.

Dib now sat in his personal table at the corner of the large room near the entrance, far from other teens that hangs out in their cliques, Gaz on the other side of the room, playing her game, no one dares to got site next to her and Zim somewhat in the middle of the room but by himself as well, seeming to be thinking about something as he stared emotionless at the walls before him. Suddenly Simon, the blue haired cretin, sat in the empty seat next to Dib, setting out his laptop and an opened notebook on the table. Simon then continues where he left off from lunch.

Still stunned from the event that happened during the last minutes if lunch that involved Zim, Dib sat there with his head cradled between his finger less gloved hands as he thinks. He could phantom why Zim just up and left in the middle of their argument. When ever Dib mention about his mission, Zim would laugh at his face and taught his plans in front of him or attack him for just saying that he's stupid. While Dib was deep in thought, it gave Simon the right excuse to laugh at him. That snapped Dib out from his thoughts and glare at Simon next to him.

Simon threw back his head and laughed. He laughed loud and clear for not only Dib but the whole room to hear. The teens that shared the same room with the crazy smart loon only ignored him or muttered about him being as crazy as Dib but won't say it out loud and for a good reason too. Gaz only continues to play her Gameslayer system while Zim only response was a look over his right shoulder at Simon before going turning back to stare blankly at the wall again. Dib turns on Simon with a hatred seething glare that shone his amber eyes brighter than they originally were. Simon continues to laugh at him.

"HAHAHA! Wow! Hahahaha!" Went Simon as he laughed. Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes and he doubles over from the rising crap that's pinching at his sides. "I-I can't...believe it! Hahaha!" He continues between laughs. "He just up and _left_! Hahaha! Left you standing there like an idiot you are! Hahahaha!" Then bent over the table, place his head on it that made his blue hair spill about his head and banged his closed fist as if trying to get someone's attention since he was dying from laughter. Dib only glares harder at him, though it wasn't doing much good. Simon kept on laughing, ignoring the accusations of what the other teens thought of him and Dib's glare as he sat up in his seat and wiped the tears that were pouring out the corners of his eyes, hair falling into his face. Dib only sat there with his arms crossed and booted foot tapping impatiently for him to quit laughing. Simon only went on a minute more before finally his laughter dies down and he could catch his breath, letting out a few chuckles and snickers here and there. He breathed in and out to ease down his breathing, letting few chuckles escape as he try to talk again.

"Oh! Well that was entertainment," Simon commented at Dib's expense. Dib didn't say anything, only glared. Simon turned to those bright amber eyes that almost glowed yellow and smirked. "What? Upset that your boyfriend left you?" Dib's pierced eyebrow twitched at that word then bared his teeth.

"He's _**not**_ my _**boyfriend**_!" Dib hissed between his teeth. Simon only rolled his dark blue eyes which shifted from deep blue to violet and back again as he refocus on Dib. He noticed a lock in his face and tucked it behind his left ear again and push up his glasses.

"Seriously, Dib, you need to stop reacting like that or I'll take it as a denial," Simon replied back in his high superiority tone. Dib's bright eyes widen at the sudden accusation, they flashed from an emotion he tried to hide and his pale cheeks changed color to red as his heart thumped loudly against his rib cage. Simon took note of this reaction and gave a smug smirk as Dib tried to cover up that reaction with a cough into his fist and darted his gaze to the side, avoiding Simon's patronizing one. Simon saw this and his smirk grew wider and leans against his seat with one arm draped behind the chair and crossed his legs at the knees. Simon appears to be superior over Dib which made Dib beyond irritated. Didn't want to encourage Simon any further, he only gave him a hard, cold glare. That only made Simon smile an all knowing smile. _Oh this could be interesting indeed_, Simon thought.

"I can't believe I'm protecting the world for people like you," Dib muttered which made it perfect since the conversations throughout the room, it muffles his words into gibberish nonsense but Simon heard him clearly.

"And for that we thank you, our great savior," Simon said with sarcasm dripping from every word. He turns in his seat, facing his laptop and begins typing again. "Now, would you be a good savior and save me from thirst by buying me a drink?" He side glances at Dib with big deep blue eyes that shines a bit of silver and bright purple, seeing Dib is much closer to the door. For some reason, those eyes entrance and terrify Dib at the same time. Something about those intelligent eyes always seem to scar him more than Gaz's deadly glare. Dib shook his head not only from Simon's request but also the odd trance those eyes had him under.

"No way," Dib said with some harshness in his voice. "Go get it yourself." He don't know why Simon's sitting next to him when he shouldn't since he hates him. He doesn't understand why he's sitting near the smart ass jerk but it felt...comfortable. It felt oddly nice.

Simon saw this and gave him a glare, wondering why Dib went quiet, knowing Dib who loves to talk about the paranormal more than anybody but Simon just shrugged and continue with his work. Then he heard the turning of pages which made him quickly gaze back at Dib who is looking through his personal notebook, very intrigued. Simon's eyes widen at the scene before harden into a glare of deadly blue daggers.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Simon asked in a low deadly hiss. Dib didn't be phase by that and continue flipping through pages of Simon's notebook. Dib's eyes brighten with great stun amazement like when he discovered something paranormal.

"Wow, Simon," Dib said in awe. "I never knew you were such a hard theorist...some of these theories are very impressive. Even my dad would agree with you and that's saying something." Dib flipped another page and his bright amber eyes widen. "Whoa...you even solved the most impossible equation that no one could answer, not even my dad." Dib shook his head in disbelief. "Man, that brain of yours is very unique if not freaky." Then another page is turned, Dib's eyes were like saucers and his mouth a gaped. "Um,...why did you write down the Pi? And why there are letters under certain number?" Dib squint his eye as he gaze closer at the page he's looking, even though he had glasses on the letters seem to be hidden under the numbers.

Simon didn't mind the compliment from others about his mind because they're are true. His mind is very unique indeed thanks to his father. He even gave a friendly smug of a smile at Dib when he mentions that his own father Professor Membrane couldn't solve some of these equations from the original scientists who made them. But when Dib reached a certain page that contain a personal project that he rather keep under wraps he went tense, the typing ceased as he reached out and grabbed the notebook from Dib's grasp which surprised Dib completely who tightens his grip the notebook. The force was quick and unexpected that it nearly ripped the page but Dib instantly release his grip and let Simon have his notebook back. Dib looks on with an black pierced brow quirked in question and confusion. Simon didn't say anything for a moment as he place his notebook on the table like it was priceless glass and let out a sigh of relief as he checked for any smudges or any ripping that might ruin his hand writing, there was none. He then turns to Dib with a serious expression on his face which made Dib a bit more curious than concern.

"That's my personal project that you have no right to look through," Simon said with a low tone. "I would like for you to refrain from touching my things again. Remember, 'curiosity kills the cat' and you, my lil kitty, is getting a bit _too_ curious for your own good."

"Please! Cats have nine lives, remember?" Dib said in "I'm smart, you're not" tone. Simon just looks at him before speaking.

"And that's why I'm the genius and you're not," Simon replied back exasperatedly. "That's a myth, Dib and you know it. If it were true, they'll be the luckiest bastards in the world." With that he turns back to his laptop and types away. Dib looks on in bewilderment, wondering what made Simon so on edge until Simon spoke again. "So, how are you handling it with Zim?" Dib's brows furrowed. Simon saw this from the corner of his vision before rolling his eyes and tried again. "Let me rephrase that: did it shock you that your boyfriend left you hanging?"

Dib crinkle his brows and curled his lip with deadly scorn. "For the last time he's _**not my BOYFRIEND**_!"

"Deeeeeniiiaaaaaalllllllllllll~," Simon sang which Dib ignored but couldn't help but glare.

"If you meant was it weird that he didn't have much hunger for fighting with me today then yes. It was rather...weird," Dib said as he now thought about it. "It felt like he wasn't himself today. I mean, it seems that he's more out of it." Simon was impressed. He never thought Dib was much of an observer like he is until now. Zim must have a great effect on him but he has a feeling Dib is not going to admit that out loud. Simon smirk at Dib's analyzes.

"Yes, you are correct," Simon approved as if he was very proud of his students results. "He's seems quite out of it. As if...he has something on his mind." Simon sideways glance Dib before gazing back at his work. He turns the sheets in his notebook to the page that Dib was last reading, the page of the decoding of Pi. Dib saw this and watches him work hard and fast.

Dib snorted. "Yeah, probably another failed experiment." Simon didn't buy it.

"A failed experiment? Hmm...has this happen before?" Simon asked with an raised blue brow. This made Dib stop and think.

"Well, he had many failed experiments but that didn't stop him from arguing with me," Dib pointed out. "His ego always seems to be intact from past mistakes and he always blame them on me...," then Dib's voice trailed off on the last words as he remembers the past fights and arguments he and Zim went through. "Come to think if it...this never happened before. It's as if-"

"He's depressed?" Simon finished with an question. Simon knows all too well that Zim was different today and he knows when someone is depressed, they act a bit odd for their usual character.

Dib scoffed. "Him? Depressed? There is no way in hell that Zim, the alien that tries to take over our home, is depressed!" But Simon has a different opinion.

"Are you sure?" Simon more leaning towards his first suggestion. "I know when a person is depressed and that, my good man, is depressed person." As Simon points at Zim to emphasize this. Dib stares at at Zim for a moment then back at Simon.

"I like it better when you were using your psyche on me," Dib

"I still can, if you want me to," Simon sang to him. Dib shivered.

"No thanks. Seeing you every day is enough damage to my psyche," Dib said in a tired voice then set his head on the table with a low thud. Simon gazed at him. "I just can't believe no one can see it! I mean c'mon! Green skin! Who ever heard of a skin condition that turns green?!"

Quickly changing the subject, Simon nodded and went along. "Yeah, who in would believe that excuse? I mean I've researched many skin conditions and diseases and not one mention a rare case of green skin anywhere." Dib lifts his head up to nod at that fact.

"Right? And no ears, no nose and three fingers...three fingers! People! That says 'I'm an alien' all over! Seriously!"

"He's obviously an alien from the get go as soon he walks through that door," Simon agreed with no hint of sarcasm anywhere in his voice.

Dib nodded. "Yeah, obviously...," then his voice trailed off before he realized that Simon just agreed with him about Zim being an alien without a hint sarcasm in his voice. Dib turns to Simon with widen eyes of shock disbelief. _Did Simon just agreed with me?_ Dib thought, still beyond shocked. Simon noticed Dib went quiet and side glace at him with an arched pierced brow.

"What?" Simon asked. Dib only stared on for a moment longer. Simon begins to feel a bit uncomfortable from Dib staring like that until Dib finally spoke.

"Y-you believe me?" Dib asked, shock was just an understatement of what he feels right now. Simon arched that brow further.

"Yeah...," Simon replied back, beginning to read Dib's inner emotions bubbling within him.

"You, as in another person who rather believe in science, believe what I'm saying?" Dib asked again, not quite convinced after what he went through before with Mr. Dwicky.

Simon knew where Dib was going with this. _He must of experience betrayal before. I must be gentle_, thought Simon as he nodded again. "Yes, I believe you." Dib wasn't so sure then Simon sighed and stopped typing to turn directly towards Dib. "Dib think...I observe and analyze things. Zim is obviously an alien because of his bad disguise. I instantly knew that from the start when he came in my class. I rolled my eyes in disgust and somewhat outrage that no one noticed but I didn't say a thing because I can tell Zim meant no harm from the get go. So I left it be. Then you came in and screaming 'he's an alien' and I couldn't help but snicker and laugh. But not only at you but at the fools who were laughing and calling you crazy." Dib sat on listening. He couldn't believe there was another who believed him without proof or being an Swollen Eye ball member. Simon continues, "Dib, many people use their ignorance to help them ease the crazy unknown that we call life. So please, relax and believe me. I'm more open minded than you think." With that went back to typing. Dib sat there in silence, thinking this what Simon said and find them to sincere. Dib gaze up Simon.

"So...you don't think I'm crazy?" Dib asked which made Simon sighed again.

"No, I don't, Dib," Simon answered, still typing.

"If only more people were like you...," Dib said thoughtfully in a weak voice. Simon gave a lopsided smirk.

"Ignorance is bliss but it's the most foggiest of windows," Simon stated as he nearly finish his work.

"Wow. I must say that's pretty deep," Dib comment with a small grin.

Simon nodded his thanks. "That's because I _**am**_ deep." One more to type then he was done and stopped typing to close his document. Dib was very curious of what Simon was working on but let it go. "You know...," Simon started which made Dib look at him. "I am a bit curious of how an alien mind works...," then he looks at Dib with bright interest in his deep blue eyes which now glowed a brighter blue that reflects his curiosity. Dib understood what he wanted and set a grim line on his lips.

"No way," Dib said with refusal in his voice. "There's no way I'm letting you dissect Zim! That's _**my **__**alien**_ and you can't touch him! _No one touches him._" Simon stared at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Well now, I didn't expect that kind of response," Simon said with a snicker. "I mean I want to study him while he's alive. You know, get to know him better." Then Simon smile an all knowing smile. Dib then relaxed when he understood now what Simon meant but realized what he said earlier and blushed deep red. _Did I just said that Zim's _**my alien**_? _**OUT LOUD?!** Dib thought in astonishment and embarrassment. _Oh shit! I did, did I?!_ Simon laughed at Dib's expense. Dib shook his head. _There's no way I said that! I couldn't have said that! No! No! No!_

"Relax, Dib," Simon tried to ease Dib's embarrassing moment even though he let out a few giggles. "No one heard you since no one cares here." With that of somewhat of a reassurance, Dib finally regain his thoughts and composure before turning fully towards Simon. Simon raised that pierced brow again at Dib's behavior.

"Well in that case, I welcome you to the paranormal, my friend," Dib said with some tone of seriousness in his voice. "It would be a great help to have someone like you on the team to help me expose Zim for who he is. Will you like to join in the mission?"

Simon stared at Dib for a moment and thought about it. _Hmm,...if I say yes then I'll have an infinite of possibilities of what these two can do to entertain me but also might cost me my life_, Simon thought. _But if I say no, then I'm back to my boring safe life with only one person to keep my life interesting. Go with the more entertaining and deadly friendship with these two or stay where I am right now?_ Simon thought about this for a while as Dib sat next him, waiting patiently for his answer. Simon positive thoughts out weigh the negatives and he finally came to his decision. He looks at Dib with a smirk on his lips and held out his hand towards Dib.

"I suppose I can get use to your antics and big head and become your, uh hem, friend," Simon said as if he was striking a deal. Dib's bright amber eyes brighten even further as his grinned stupidly at Simon and took his hand in his then shook.

"This is so awesome!" Exclaimed Dib excitedly, completely oblivious to the face that Simon just insulted his head size. "I can't believe I have my _first friend_ in a long time! I mean, you don't know how awesome it is to have a friend finally after all these years! I was called crazy so no one wouldn't even dare to hang out with me at all! You don't know how happy I am-!"

Then Simon had his hand shook enthusiastically as Dib ramble on till Simon started to get a crap in his grip and ripped his grasp from Dib's hand before using his same hand to cover Dib'd mouth which shut him up. Dib's next words were muffled by Simon's hand as he stared back at his friend with furrowed brows in confusion.

Simon sighed. "Yes, yes, that's all well and good but don't talk like that ever again or I'll really send you to a realm of nightmares much worse than Gaz's description. Got it?" Dib slightly flinched at the thought and nodded. Simon gave his own before letting go of Dib's mouth and went back to his laptop to shut it off before folding the top close. Dib watch on with an pierced brow raised. Simon seemed to have an six sense because he replied to Dib's confusion and curiosity without looking. "It's almost time for our next class to begin so I'm getting ready," and while he said this, he place his laptop in his light blue satchel bag then his notebook. He zipped the bag close and place the strap about his left shoulder which the pack hung at his right hip.

"Well, either way, I'm glade to have someone who believes me as a friend," Dib said with much glee in his voice. Simon rolled his deep blue eyes but he was smiling too, waving Dib's joy off.

"Yes, yes. Be happy, Mr. Membrane," Simon said with a light chuckle then he realized something.

"You sound almost like Zim," Dib snickered. Simon nodded to that.

"Yes well, I have my moments," Simon absentmindedly which Dib looks on with a bit concern. Then Simon turns to him. "Oh and by the way, brace yourself." Dib was a bit at a lost for those words and wondered what he meant by that.

"you shalllllll nnooooottttttt ppaaaaaaaaAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A scream echoed about the room which Dib jumped at that familiar scream until something hit him from behind, forcing him out of the chair. He let out a grunt of impact and fell the tile floor with an "oof" as both he and the extra weight landed hard on the floor, making his glass fall completely off. Simon only watch with slight disdain and bored look on his face as both fall beside him. He raised an fine blue eyebrow as the extra weight on Dib's back giggled uncontrollable then the weight laughed like an lunatic. Simon rolled his eyes in seer boredom and exasperation. Every head turned their way to see what's making all that commotion but when they noticed Dib on the floor, they either giggled or laughed, shook their heads at the unexpected visitor or just ignore them all together. Gaz only continued to play her game and Zim side glance at the new face in the room but went back to stare blankly at the wall and sighed.

Dib tried to see what's on his back but his glasses fell off his face. He used his finger less gloved hands to search wildly on the floor for them. When he found them, he sighed relief feeling they're not broken, sat them gentle by firmly on the bridge of his nose and pushed them up upon his face. He suddenly felt the weight on his back move to give him enough space to turn a bit to his side. So he did and as he look over his left shoulder, he saw another teen sitting on his back with a stupid grin on his face that reminds him of GIR.

A young boy that's about younger than Simon sat on midway of Dib's back. His hair was a dark burgundy color that almost close to black but the highlights glowed warm brown red, every lock or strand is unkempt or sticking out in every direction and covered both his eyes which explains the wild appearance this boy has, fair skin but slightly tanned from the sun rays, a thin but quite built body frame, long lean legs and arms and slender hands and fingers which is covered in oil, soot, grease, grime and dirt that seem to come from a machine. The male teen wears an green hoody which is slightly crusted in the same filth on his hands, a bit baggy black jeans, on his waist is a dingy beige fanny pack and brown commando army boots. The boy was an odd one as he grinned stupidly at Dib with his tongue sticking out. That really does remind Dib too much of GIR. Then suddenly something gleamed silver on top the of the boys head from the lighting in the room. Dib gaze up and found some green goggles hidden within that mess of hair. Dib gaze back at the boy's face, other than that naive happy grin plastered on his face and the same dirty mess that decorated his cheeks, chin and nose, the boy seemed normal until his spoke.

"I have finally defeated the great wizard! Hazah!" He screamed, pointing skyward for a more dramatic affect. His voice was even similar to GIR's except the voice was a slightly bit deeper and it sounded he has an nasal problem. And if you listen closely, you can clearly hear a bit of Irish accent in his voice. Dib wondered if he's from another country when Simon spoke.

"Fred, I'm over here," he called the boy. The boy dubbed Fred turn his head behind to gaze at Simon who was sitting nonchalant in his seat, watching the scene before him with his head resting his right hand. Fred stared at him before turn his gaze at Dib who was on the floor. Dib place his chin in his hand as well, waiting for teen to get off of him. Thanks to that hair, Fred mistook Dib as Simon and pounced onto him. It took a while but it finally dawned on Fred that he wasn't sitting Simon but somebody else. This made him grinned even more. Dib couldn't see Fred's eyes through that curtain of unkempt hair but he knows they were gleaming with glee.

"Ahhaaaaaaaaaaaah! I have defeated the great wizard's...uh, minion! Hazah!" Fred screamed louder than before, but that didn't phase the others in the room one bit. Dib's brows shot to his hair line and mouth agape. _Did he just call me Simon's minion?_ Dib thought then struggle to get up. Fred saw this and leaned forward to place his hands firmly on Dib's shoulders which forced Dib back onto his stomach. Dib grunted a reply and struggled again as Fred giggled.

"Get off! I'm no one's minion! Not even his!" Dib screamed with a glare at Simon to make his point then tried to maneuvered Fred off of him. Simon watches on with another raised pierced eyebrow. This seem to his signature look. _Well this is certainly an image that's worth in books_, Simon thought as he try to stifle his laugh. Dib under Fred in the most erotic position could even make Saint Mary blush.

"Are you sure about that?" Simon asked, still stifling his laugh at the scene. Dib glared at him again before going back to trashing around to get Fred off and release him. For a teen who is smaller than Simon sure has a strong grip.

Fred only laughed then paused with a confound blank look of an idiot on his dirty face. Dib stopped struggling to look behind him at Fred with a questioning look. That's when Fred leans further near Dib's left ear and asked, "Then are you his subordinate?"

Dib raised an non pierced brow before answering, "No..."

"His partner in crime?" Fred asked.

"No."

"His apprentice?"

"No," Dib was starting to get annoyed by this teen.

"His warrior? He assassin? His care taker? His comhpháirtíochta saol?"

"No, no, no and...what?"

"He said 'life partner' in Irish," Simon informed which made Dib looked at him. Simon gave him a one shoulder shrug. "He's part Irish." Now understanding, Dib nodded then it hit him hard of what Fred said last. Disgust written all over his face. _Life partner?! He thinks I'm Simon's...oh _**HELL**_ no!_ And with that thought, Dib found the strength within him and place his hands on the floor and pushed Fred off. Fred rolled backwards from Dib as Dib sat up to his knees and gave out a small, "Wheeee!" Then landed on his back, looking up at the ceiling with that goofy smile of his. Dib turns to Fred with a curled lip.

"There's not chance in hell I'm Simon's...eyuk!" Dib sneered and piratically cringing at the images that's now soaring in his head. And they were not good images either. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax, Dib," Simon scolded with a tone said "obviously that's never going to happen". "Besides, Fred is stupid and he couldn't help himself." Simon lifts his gaze from Dib to Fred on the floor. "Get up idiot. You're already dirty enough as it is."

Fred giggled and said, "Muffins!" Simon rolled his eyes again at the random shout. This action was becoming second to breathing for him. If he rolled them anymore, they would rolled right out of their sockets. Dib then went to his feet and dusted himself off from not the dirt from the floor but the grease and grime that came from Fred. _That's all I need. My favorite trench coat ruined_, Dib thought with disdain. Seeing Dib up, Fred lift his legs, curled them to his chest while placing his hand on the floor on both sides of his head and thrust his legs out so he could leap to his feet in seconds. When he landed perfectly on his feet, he jumped a foot to stand directly behind Dib with that large grin on his dirty face. When Dib turn around, he literally bumped into Fred and jumped back a step with a surprised tiny gasp, his heart beating fast from the sudden appearance of Fred.

"Don't do that," Dib said firmly like he was scolding a child from breaking something. Fred only smiled even more before putting his hand to Dib.

"My name's Fred Cliffhanger, at your service," he said with glee. Dib looked at the hand then Fred before his gazed at Simon for conformation. Simon just nodded in a way saying "he doesn't mean harm this time". Dib gave his nod at Simon and took hold of Fred's hand. Dib's hand could almost easily swallow Fred's whole and from the height Fred's standing, he was about maybe a five inches shorter than him but he could tell Fred was much taller than Zim. Dib shook his hand.

"And I'm Dib Membrane," Dib introduced himself. Fred grinned again.

"Yay! I got a new friend to play with!" Fred screamed with joy and let go of Dib's hand to hug himself. Dib was now really worried about Fred's mental health and looks at Simon for some reassurance, again Simon nodded to him.

"He's fine," Simon said waving off at Fred's abnormal behavior like it was nothing. "He's been like that since he was three. There's no need to worry." Then Simon stood up and shoulder on his pack again before gazing at his watch on his wrist. "Well, it's almost time to go to our next class." He stroll over to the door which the other two followed and stood next to it. "And yes Fred, we do have a new friend," Simon said to friend who was done hugging himself, "and he's going to keep us very busy this year and maybe beyond." Simon smiled that all knowing smile again which made Dib a bit on edge of what's he's thinking.

Before the bell rings and every kid left the free period room to go to their next class Fred looked at Dib with great interest in his covered eyes and turn to Simon to ask, "Why's his head so big?" Dib's eye twitched at the question as Simon laughed. Fred looked on confused at the response but giggled anyway as the bell rang. Everybody left room with Dib screaming, "My head's not big!"

"Yes, it is!" Simon screamed back with a chuckle as he and Fred left to their class while Dib went the opposite direction to his class, followed by a depressed certain Irken he completely forgotten about.

* * *

Si: _W__hew! That was exceedingly long!_

Fred: (Nods) **Yeah,...very long...**(Then leans against a wall with a tired look on his face)

Si: _Yes, well, now that's finished...ask any questions if you readers want. Right now, we need a break. _(Walked over and sat next to Fred with a sigh)

Fred: **Yeah, a loooooonnng break. We'll answer any questions next chapter. Please review us to let us know how this story is going. Our Creator needs to improve.**

Si: _Until then see you next chapter. _(Waves good-bye before reclining against the wall)

Fred: (Yawns then waves) **Adiós **(Leans against Si and fell asleep with a light sighing purr)**  
**


	5. 3-The Oddity of an Defect

Si: _Salutations, everyone. We're back and better than ever!_

Fred: **Yea! And guess what?**(Waits for a bit and gets some replies) **We've got a new friend!** (Jumping and squealing with joy)

Si:(Eye twitched) _Stop interrupting!_ (Clear throat) _Yes we have a new character entering our story today and his name is-_

Fred:** GhostBoy! Come on out!** (Clapping)

(GhostBoy walks out between Fred and Si. His black hair have a bed head appearance, wearing a long sleeved sweater and jeans. He looks at Si and smiles with a hint of blush on his cheeks)

Si: (Smiles back before clearing his throat again) _Yes well, he prefers to be call Jason Stre, not GhostBoy. He hates that nickname. Anyways, he'll be here for rest of the series and he is also created by Axis-13. We thank you for your support._ (Bows)

Fred: **Yes! Thank you! And sorry everyone but any further submissions is closed. No more characters to enter. Sorry!**

Si: _Yes, sadly, we can't take another now that today is July 21. So for those who wanted to be in this story can have another shot in the next book, until then you'll have to wait. Our apologies folks._

Fred:** Our Creator doesn't own IZ. She only us, Mrs. Thirteen, and Nancy the gym teacher. Jason and his other friends Caleb and Kayden is owned by Axis-13.**

Si: (Looks at Jason) _Ready?_

Jason:(Nods) Ready...

Fred:** Then let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**The Oddity of an Defect**

Dib didn't say anything for the rest of the other classes he went to and not just because he didn't feel like it but because he was observing Zim. Zim today was not the regular Zim he knows and fights with. The Zim he knows would try to continue to study about humans, what they eat, drink, listen to and how they speak then blend in even though it's worthless to Dib since he already knew Zim was an alien. Zim would even corner Dib and taught his diabolical plans in front Dib like he was some type of dog begging for a bone which he was. He was begging and curious of why Zim is acting this way. And what's worse...Zim was quiet. Zim never spoke, he never glared back at Dib when they battled with a staring contest to see who will break first or even randomly jump up in his seat to question about what the teacher is lecturing about. This Zim was not Dib's Zim as all. It was scary and a bit concerning. Not that he would admit to be concern for Zim but he just couldn't help it. Zim just seems...off.

The Zim today only sat there, quietly, staring blankly at lab table he's sitting in with his arms listless at his sides, his body and shoulders slouch forward, his head hung low and his superiority appeal has vanished and replaced with darker and depressing emotions that Dib thought he'll never get to see from Zim.

_Not again..._, Zim thought with irritation and warily as he felt Dib's eyes focusing on him again. Zim rolled his fake eyes and tried to ignore them. He done it before but he always reply back with his own hard stare which then both parties starting a staring contest. Not this time. Zim doesn't feel like being bothered at the moment. The feeling of finding out that you're noting but an defect with no purpose to live is still burning within Zim. Oh how he wish this was all just an illusion and he would wake up from his dormant slumber in his room then continue on his regular schedule of planning to take over the earth. No, fate was cruel and apparently this was no illusion. It was real. All of it was real. The pain was real, the abandonment was real, helplessness, the lies...all of it And there was nothing he could do about it. Zim sighed and leaned further until his head hit the table with a muffle thump. Maybe he should have pressed that self-destruct button...

Dib watched on with now concerned eyes. _What the hell is wrong with Zim?_ Dib thought with worry. _He's never like this before..._, then Dib paused for a moment to recalculate a memory, _well, except for that one time when he looked exceedingly low when I gave up paranormal to work Real Science! with my dad. But still, I never seen him this...lifeless_. That part was true, Zim looks lifeless, an empty shell of an alien menace Dib once fought. _What has happened to you, Zim?_ Then the bell rang and science class is over.

All the students stood up, took hold of their bags and file out the room in a rush, not wanting to be left in same the room with teacher, knowing all too well she might call on somebody and it turns out today, that somebody was Dib.

"Dib Membrane," she called out to him which made Dib froze in his place. He watched as Zim shuffles slowly out from the class room with an dark aura about him. He didn't even acknowledge Dib at all when he was called to the front of the room. Dib sighed, gathered his books and went to the teacher who was named Mrs. Thirteen. No one knows why her last name was a number but they left it alone, not really caring to solve the mystery.

Mrs. Thirteen was a young women of forty years, fair skin and beautiful warm brown eyes which shimmer every time she talks about science. Dib's father and her can get along quite well. Her long mid back length blond hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head and where her temples are were black spots that stick out against her platinum blond hair, slight wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and mouth and a bit tall slender frame but is two inch shorter than Dib. She wears her white lab coat every time she teaches because she has other classes who are starting lab experiments so there's no point in taking it off, including her goggles which are settling on the top of her head. In her slender hands are a stack of papers that she tap on the lab table before her in front of the lab room.

Dib stood before her and the lab table while hefting his heavy books in one arm.

Yes, Mrs. Thirteen?" Dib said to her, trying hard to hide his irritated tone. Mrs. Thirteen looks up with those bright brown eyes and smiled or more like smirked at Dib.

"Ah, Dib," she said in her slight firm voice. It had to be firm, otherwise too idiots many will either loose limbs or end up dead when operating with highly dangerous chemicals. "I have an favor to ask of you," then she set the papers on top of the table and stood straight and tall, even though she was shorter than Dib by an inch. Dib didn't know his body was tensed until his shoulders sagged a bit.

"What is it, Mrs. Thirteen?" He asked as politely as possible.

"You know Zim very well, right?" She asked with an expected look. Dib wouldn't say he knows Zim like that but well enough.

"Yeesss...," Dib replied, already feeling uneasy of where she going with this.

"Well, Zim's been out for four days of skool, I want to know if you're willing to work with him for the next couple of days as his partner to caught up in work?" She requested and from the tone she said those words in, it was not an option. Dib knew that. Either he or Simon was the only ones who have higher GPA than anyone put together but since Simon is not in this class at all, Dib is and Dib was always responding to Zim that probably would say they're "friends". Dib sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said in a light groan. Mrs. Thirteen smiled at him and hand him the packets of the lab they started last week before Zim stayed home from "sickness".

"Give these to Zim on your way out, will you? And let him know by next Monday, during lunch he needs to make them up by next Friday," she said then hands Dib a pass to his next class before walking towards the back of the lad room. That was Dib's cue to leave which he did in a flash. He rushed out before she requested him to do more than just simply help someone. Dib sighed again. _Great, not only __my greatest enemy is low and depressed but I'm also working with the same depressed idiot known to man_, Dib thought with agitation. But suddenly, it hit him. This was the right excuse to figure out what's wrong with him. With that in mind, Dib straightens his back and strides towards his next class which is gym. _Ugh, gym_, Dib thought with disgust. _Who's bright idea was to invent physical education in the first place?_

He continue to walk towards gym when he found the boys locker room, being the last one from class, he was lucky that no other soul was in there with him to make fun of him or pull immature stunts like taking his clothes and hiding them somewhere. He opens his locker and exchange his regular clothes for gym clothes while holding the pass in his mouth which is a white t-shirt, black shorts and grip on running shoes. He place each item of his clothing and footwear into his locker with his books, shut it close and locked it securely with his pad lock. He took hold of the pass and ran out the locker room for gymnasium. It was a separate building that conjoins to the skool building and the most largest. Bleachers are folded up against the walls on either side of Dib as he ran towards the group of students across the large building as the gym teacher yells at them. Dib ran with big strides and stood next to the gym teacher which made her silent from yelling as she heard Dib's running feet.

The gym teacher was female but she was very well built from head to toe. Her warm tan toned skin glows intimidatingly at all her students, muscle toned, body frame, arms and legs and she stood about five foot and seven inches tall. Even though she's shorter than some of her students, she was tough enough to put them down a peg if one was to stir off from their place. She wore a blue tan top and tight fitted navy blue shorts that reaches above her knees and white sneakers. Her deep blond colored hair that reminds Dib of honey but slightly darker that hung above her ears and both of her dark colored hair and skin brought out her teal green eyes that shine fiercely at Dib as he pass her his pass.

She gazed at it then flung it at the floor and brought up her whistle that's around her neck and blew it hard which it screeched loud that echos in the gymnasium. Every student, Dib included, covered their ears and winced from the painful instrument.

"Alright class, listen up! Since all of you are here...," she emphasizes with a glare at Dib's back as he stroll to stand in line with the rest of the class, "we're going outside to do five laps around the whole block!" Ever kid whined or moaned in bitterly and several few blame Dib for it. Dib didn't care, he care about one thing and that's Zim who is standing at the end of the line at Dib's left.

Dib stood some where in the middle next to Simon on his right and on Simon's right is Fred who seems to be jittery than he already is. As the gym teacher talks or more like yelling at the students about the five laps and what other activities they do, Simon smirked and side glance at Dib.

"So the Mr. Mega Mind has finally shown up for gym," Simon whispered with a chuckle. Dib just wanted to ignore him but couldn't help realizing how tall he was.

Simon wears a fading light blue t-shirt and blue shorts that reach above his knees, low socks and black running shoes. His blue hair was tied into a tail at the base of his skull which made him appear more extravagant to any wondering eyes. A girl or a guy would fall head over heels for Simon's attention and made Dib a bit envious. Simon also is an inch or two taller than Dib from where he stood which made Dib feel slightly intimidated by him. Simon must of have mind reading powers or Dib just too easy to read because he smirked even more.

"What's the matter, Mega Mind? You like what you see?" Simon asked with a dry airy chuckle. That made Dib react and he narrow his amber eye to slits of annoyance.

"Not in the slightest chance," Dib whispered sorely. "And for the last time my head is _**not**_ big!" Simon rolled his dark deep blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather be called Big Head ot Titanic Cranium?" Si remarked with a smirk as the class begins to head out the doors. All stood in threes in a line. Of course Dib stood with Simon and Fred and Fred looks a bit jumpy and he ponders for a moment until he heard the whistle. All begin to jog off the skool's property and into the public sidewalk as they run.

Outside was a warm day and bright sunny day of the month of March, blue skys and white whimsy clouds that floated gently across the sky. Birds from a distant chirped, pigeons cooed, a few neighborhood dogs barked and cars occasionally come down on the streets near the skool. Dib could softly hear the bustling of the city near the more dense urban area.

The block that held the skool was about three blocks long so it'll probably take the whole class period to finish but teacher didn't care. Dib was not even breathless since he's done extra training on his own against his one foe which is Zim who unexpectedly is running in front of him.

Zim wore a light pink magenta t-shirt and black shorts but he kept his black boots as he runs in front of Dib without much difficulty. Although he a bit more lethargic in his steps but nonetheless kept running.

"Like what you see?" Simon asked in a low voice which startled Dib out his stare to glare at Simon.

"Shut up," Dib hissed before returning his eyes back on Zim's back.

Dib watched Zim's back which was straight but slightly sagged a bit forward while Fred for some reason, mutters about random stuff like "how do they take pictures of flying airplanes in the sky without messing up?" Or "why they call the lil bumps in your skin 'goose bumps?" And Dib's least favorite, "why he's head so big?" Fred's voice was jittery and fast pace like someone fast forward his voice. Dib glanced to his right to noticed Simon laughing at Fred's odd behavior. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong with him?" Dib asked Simon. Simon turns to Dib with a chuckling smile.

"I might have a hand in this," Simon said snickering. "You could say I might have giving him something he shouldn't have which made him like this." He emphasized by backing a bit for Dib to see.

Fred was different compared to earlier. Fred was much easy to hand and in his terms calm but this Fred right now was trembling and his movements had a little spontaneous jerking at odd times as he runs and he kept muttering random things in that fast pace of his. Dib knows all too well that odd movement was. Fred was on a sugar rush. Dib glares at Simon, starting to get breathless as they turn a corner.

"You gave him sugar?" Dib asked in disgust and anger. Fred was his friend. Why he do such a thing? Simon just laughed breathlessly.

"I didn't gave him sugar," he replied then leans in close to Dib, in a light heaving whisper, "I gave him caffeine." Dib's amber eyes widen.

"Caffeine?!" Dib was shocked. Simon just gave his friend caffeine. No wonder his hyper right now.

"Yep, now the show begins," Simon said with a lopsided smirk. As if on cue, Fred went to overdrive and started screaming joyfully to the world. If the world could hear it, they would have stopped and covering their ears right now like the whole gym class is doing, including Zim who push down his wig on top of his head where his antenna are hidden, cringing with pain. Dib cracks an eye open to glace at Zim. _Seriously? No one find that strange that Zim don't have ears to cover?!_ But that thought had to wait as Fred's screeching came to an end before he ran ahead of everybody who stood in bewildered awe at the boy who went hyper drive and zoomed past them like an race car. Dib wasn't mad at Simon for doing this to Fred, he would of either chuckled or be impressed of the speed the kid gave off. All remove their hands from their ears to watch Fred disappear from sight. The Gym teacher groaned.

"Not again," she muttered then pulled out her walkie talkie and pressed the button and started to run after Fred. "Code three, Code three, this is Nacy reporting a runaway child. I repeat, a runaway child...again." She ran after Fred while the other students watched in confusion or interest as more teachers or skool staff came out from the skool building to aid in capturing Fred.

Dib beyond baffled as he turns to look at Simon but Simon was already sitting down on the sidewalk, leaning against the metal chained fence with his arms clasped behind his head and legs crossed over another. He smiled contently as he stared at the scene before him. Dib raised an pierced eyebrow. Simon noticed.

"Relax, and enjoy the show," Simon said as he leans further into the fence. "It's going to be a while for them to capture Fred. So just sit back and relax." Dib did no such thing, only stared at Simon in disbelief before speaking.

"So you planned this the whole entire time?" Dib asked with a hint of outrage in his voice.

Simon shrugged. "I might have or I might have not but either way we'll be here for a while and we won't have to run," and with that he closed his eyes and enjoy the warm outside, ignoring the sounds of screaming skool staff and teachers trying to capture Fred who was laughing manically at them as he dodged or sidestepped from their reach. Even the some of the students join in to help while the rest begins to relax and recline against the fence like Simon. Dib shook his head. _What have I gotten myself into? _He thought in despair.

* * *

0000

* * *

Dib walks out of skool as the final bell rang, shouldering his black back pack with alien, big foot and odd looking symbols key-chains hanging from the zipper. All the young teens and kids rushes out from the build and either ran on home, to one of the vehicles to get picked up from their parents, or took the skool bus home. They were excited that it's the weekends and they finally still in bed to sleep in all day or hang out with friends. But there was no weekends for Dib, especially when he's out saving the world. Suddenly he was shoved roughly to the ground with an "oof" and landed on his hands and knees. He softly growled as he heard the familiar sound of his childhood bully even if his voice changed.

"Watch where ya going, freak!" Torque laughed and every joined and pointed at the helpless Dib the ground but Dib wasn't helpless. He stood on his feet and dusted himself off before staring down at Torque.

Torque, one of the bullies that still pick on Dib on occasions when Dib wasn't paying attention. He have grown considerably over the years; muscles more thicker than Dib's, his body frame much larger than Dib's and his voice much deeper than Dib's. He still that same short buzz cut when he was kid, saying it looked much cooler as an grown up, wearing his favorite football jersey, jeans and beige boots. Since he was the quarterback of the skool's football team, he was much more popular compared to back then. His pale blue eyes stare back in a smug superiority at Dib. But Dib didn't back down, instead he stood his ground. Torque only laughed which made the others join in and was about to say something but as quickly as he mouth opens, he quickly shuts it as his eyes widen in uncharacteristic fear. Dib looks back with an raised brow before everybody else followed pursuit. Then Dib realized. They weren't looking at him with terror in their faces, they were staring behind him. Dib turns, probably going to see Gaz since she has that effect on everybody and he has to walk home together with her.

Standing at the top of the stairs of the main door of the skool building was Simon, carrying his light blue satchel bag at his right hip as he stares at everyone with cold dead dark deep blue eyes. Dib could of sworn that they almost darken to black as he narrows them into daggers. That sent chills down Dib's spine as it did to the other teens around him. Torque only grit his teeth before strutting on from the skool property with a handful of kids or his clique following close behind. Then everything went back to silent murmurs and speed walk away from the skool as fast as they possible can. That stunned and bewildered Dib all at once, not noticing Simon coming down the stairs and walking towards him to stand directly next to Dib. Simon was curious of that expression but couldn't help but smug of him being responsible of Dib's reaction.

"Well, ain't that something to see our great savior being push down by a mere human," Simon commented smugly.

Dib glared at him but he glared at air as Simon walked ahead of him towards the gates. Dib only looks at Simon's back until Simon turned with an raised pierced left brow.

"Well? Are you going to stand there and grow roots or are you coming?" Simon asked. That snapped Dib back to reality and remembered what he was doing.

"I have to wait for Gaz," Dib replied. "We always walk home together."

Simon rolled his dark blue eyes. "She already left and is waiting on the other side of the building," then turns before continue to walk. This shock Dib. _How does he know that? And why would Gaz leave before me and not tell me?_ Dib thought but then shook his head with a sigh. _Why do I even bother trying to figure her out?_ Then he caught up with Simon as they walked around he skool and met up with Gaz who was leaning against the fence, playing her Gameslayer. Dib's eyes rolled.

"You couldn't just wait, could you?" Dib said exasperatedly.

Gaz grunted. "You took too long. There's a Gameslayer Convention this weekend and I'm not letting my fun get ruined because of you. And since I know you well enough, I can probably guess what you about to do with your...," then she gaze at Simon who in turn just gaze back in a blank hard stare which made her shiver a little before gazing back at her game, "'friends'." Simon smirked.

"Full of sentiment this one," he slightly chided. Dib's eyes widen from not only fear for Simon but being in the cross fire between the most dangerous people he knows on earth. Gaz opened her eyes and glares bright amber slits that promises of death in the future.

"What?" She said in a low harsh tone.

Simon smirked smugly. "You heard me." Simon has more daring demeanor than any person Dib know who would go against Gaz. Dib himself wouldn't even last long against her stare. Simon was _**definitely**_ different.

Gaz only paused her game so she could stare hard and coldly at Simon who stares back, not flinch a inch. Dib watched in both horror and admiration. _No one can hold Gaz's stare like that without peeing in their pants, fainted or worse... explode where they stood_, Dib thought with astonishment. All three stood like that for what seem like hours when in reality it was only five minutes until a familiar screech caught their ears.

"Fred's _**Glomp Attack**_!" Then Dib was sudden side tackled by an unexpected weight that flung at his way which knocked him to the ground with a small yelp. Simon had to blink and look down while Gaz only went back to resume with her game.

Fred with his arms tightly about Dib's waist, he snuggled his face against Dib's right cheek. He hummed an gleeful sound with his legs wrapped comfortably around Dib's legs. Dib squirmed and thrashed about in Fred's iron grip hold, his arms trapped at his sides.

"Fred! Ngh! Let go!" Dib shouted at the littlest person in the group. Fred shook his head with a stupid grin on his face. Dib still couldn't see what color eyes he has because of that annoying wild hair that fell into his face.

"Aw, you know like it," Fred replied happily. Dib narrows his eyes.

"Let go of me, now!" Dib thrashed around a little more, trying to at least loosen Fred's hold. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Frederick, dul in iúl, anois! **(1)** " Simon called out. Fred then stiffen before instantly went to his feet as he let go of Dib. Dib sighed relief as he stood up and rub his arms from the light stinging pain of the tight iron grip. "Níl tú ceaptha a dhéanamh go, chuala tú dom? **(2)** " Went Simon again. Gaz raised an eyebrow as she gazes at her game.

"Ach Si! Tá sé an spraoi ag imirt le Dib! **(3)** " Replied Fred in a whiny voice as if a child wasn't getting what he wants. Dib just realized that they were talking Irish.

"Uimh! Droch Fred. Buachaill dona! **(4)** " Then Simon bopped Fred on the head with his closed fist. Fred winced and whines while he rubs his head from the stinging pain. Dib looks at Simon expectantly.

"What did you say to him?" Dib asked.

"There's no point in explaining to you," Simon said in a emotionless voice. Dib was taken back by the sudden change in Simon's demeanor. Gaz heard and almost smirked, almost.

Dib shook away the effect and regain his composure. As he shoulders his back pack he noticed a magenta and green from a distance at the corner of his eye. Zim, was walking down the black towards his home, looking around and about, making sure no one was following him home. Suspicious indeed, Dib bolted like lightning and rushed after him across the street before he was tackled again to the ground. His legs were tangle up by this sudden weight as he fell to the black asphalt and nearly hitting the edge of the sidewalk if he hadn't put his hands out from stop the impact. He grunted not only from the out of no where tackle but also from the scrap he got from where he right hand grazed the edge of the sidewalk. Dib looks down at his hand with grimace. _Damn. That's going to sting for a while_, He thought then looked over his shoulder to see who attacked him.

It was Fred as he held Dib's leg in that iron grip with that grin again and his goggles reflecting the sun's light. Dib rolled his eyes. _Of course it's him_, he thought tonelessly. Dib turns back to watch Zim walk further and further ahead until he couldn't see him no more. Dib sighed with frustration, hearing the distant of approaching foot steps of both Simon and Gaz. Dib looks at them both with a glare, mostly at Simon because he knows Fred couldn't do this on his own.

"For once I'm not the only one who can't stand his stupidity," Gaz said with an satisfied smirk. She looks at Simon with some admiration in her squinted eyes. "Not bad."

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, a simple thing to do." He looks at Fred. "Alright Fred, he stopped moving now. Let go." Fred obediently followed Simon's order and unwrapped his arms and got up. Dib wasn't far behind. As soon as Fred let go, Dib shot to his feet, wincing at the sting from the cut in his hand. He hissed in pain but wiped it on his jeans to ignore it for now. He has a blue headed cretin to deal with.

"Why did you stop me?" Dib asked in low growl. "You agreed to help me expose Zim for who he really is, remember? You said that you'll will aid the save the world from the evil invader from conquering our home. You shook on it and agreed. What the fuck?! Why you stopped me?!" Simon rolls his eyes.

"Because, dickwad, I said so," Simon remarked. "And I said I'll agree but didn't say on what terms."

Dib just looked at him like he spoke a different language. Simon sighed with frustration while shaking his head, Gaz actually chuckled and that scared Dib a little.

"See what I go through since childhood?" She said with a smirk.

_Is he that stupid?_ Simon thought then looks at Dib. "I mean if we're going to figure out Zim's plan and thwart them, we're doing it my way." Simon turns from Dib and walks the opposite of Zim's base. He turns to Gaz, "You can come if you like." Gaz shook her head.

"Nah, I'm heading home. Don't wanna be late for the Vampire Piggies convention tomorrow and mostly I don't want your craziness rubbing off on me," and with that she turns and walks home, playing her game along the way. Simon just shrugged and continues walking the opposite direction with Fred loyally close behind. Dib only looks on with confusion and outrage then looks over his shoulder towards where Zim ran off to. He wanted to chase after Zim but his gut and years of experience was telling him to just do what Simon says. (Fred: Hehe. Simon says. Lol. / Si: Leave it alone, Fred.) Dib sighed and followed soon after.

They took a taxi out out of town to another which then they were dropped off in front of a one story home that had a cream color which almost seem light yellow, two large windows in the front, brown front door and what seems to be a chimney with a short but equally medium size front yard. Simon walks up towards the front door and knocked three times. After no answer, Simon knocked again, his patience begins to dissipate. Fred next to Dib pulls out a tiny device from his fanny pack. He brought with him and tweaks around it a bit while he waits with his personal screwdriver. Dib couldn't help but lean in to look at it since it's going to be a while for anyone to answer door. But Simon got impatient and turns to Fred.

"Fred? Would you please?" Simon asked. Fred looks up and smiles the biggest grin Dib has ever seen. Dib then noticed Fred put his little device and screwdriver back into the fanny pack and pulls out an long metal pick and a thin wire with a hook. He quickly came to Simon's side and begins to, Dib's astonishment, pick the lock. Dib eyes widen and he quickly looks around to see if anyone was watching and ran to Simon's other side.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dib hissed in a whisper. "You can't break into someone else's home! You'll go to jail!" Simon places a hand on Dib's shoulder which made Dib look and shoved him against the wall next to the door where Fred's picking the lock.

"Listen, Dib, you gotta do things that you wouldn't do in order to get what you want," Simon said serious tone. "That's the way how the world works nowadays. So if you wouldn't mind as to please _be_ _quiet_. I think they're asleep." At that moment, they heard a soft click which meant that Fred finally picked the lock. Simon smirked. "Good job, Frederick." Fred just beamed at him before standing up and place the long thin metal pick and wire back into his fanny pack. Simon proceeded forward by opening the door and walked right in. Fred just grin an lopsided grin and walk right after Simon. Dib on the other hand, fall back a bit before entering the home with some hesitation.

All stood within a large living room with cream colored walls, a carpeted floor, a TV, a couch, a stand in the near corner of the room, a few chairs on both sides of the couch and min table before the couch that facing the TV. It was big and even with the furniture, it still felt empty. Dib looks around until he saw two entrances leading to the kitchen and one to the rooms and bathrooms of the house. Who ever lives here must have it made or something because inside the house spacious and nice but it felt empty and cold. He has no idea why but it felt like something was watching them as Simon took off his satchel bag on the couch while Fred let out a gleeful shout and leaped at the couch and landed on the cushions with a muffled poof sound. Simon rolled his eyes then bends over to unzip his bag to pull out his laptop. Dib was in awe of how they got comfortable so quickly like they own the place. Dib could help but feel apprehensive about the situation. Not knowing what to do, Dib only stood in the large living room. Simon sat in one of the chairs, opens his laptop and pressed the power button. He noticed Dib wasn't sitting.

"Dib, sit down will you? You making me irritated," Simon said and begins to press some keys as the laptop come on. Dib looks at Simon with wide eyes and narrows them in a instant. As he was about to response back, the front door slams shut behind him which made him jump a foot or two from where he stood then turn abruptly at the door. _What just-?! No. It must have been the wind..._, Dib thought, trying to ease his fast beating heart from the scare of a lifetime. Simon snickered, not only at Dib's reaction but at Dib's rational mind was trying to process.

"That wasn't the wind," Simon said with smirk written his voice. Dib just looked at him for any explanation until he felt than hear someone was near by. Dib froze. He could've sworn his heart stopped for only second. That feeling intensify as it get closer. _Someone's behind me..._, Dib thought then turn to look over his shoulder.

There stood a white figure near the front door, glaring at Dib with dark midnight blue eyes that almost similar to Simon's. But these were cold and fierce as Dib's widen of realization of what he's staring at.

"What are you doing in my house?" The figure asked in a smooth low yet slightly high male voice with loathe dripping from every word.

Dib jumped to make a full one-eighty turn to the figure with hands up in pure surrender. His heart beating from both fear and excitement. _A ghost! An actual ghost right before me in full solid form! This is amazing! _Dib thought as he stares at the phenomenon he was greatly interest in. A real ghost that stood before him. Stood? Now that Dib looks closely, the white figure stood perfectly on the carpet floor like he was an actual person but then most ghosts do that. This ghost must be very powerful to become in such of appearance. He looks solid to touch but he was still slightly transparent.

The ghost was obvious a male, a young teen about five foot six inches tall, probably sixteen to seventeen years old, very pale skin, paler than Dib's actually since he's a ghost, black messy hair that hangs in his face, dark blue eyes that closely identical to Simon's and body frame is slightly toned and slender. He wears a long sleeved black sweater and jeans. He glare harshly at them but mostly at Simon.

"We let ourselves in," Simon said in a drone voice as he begins to type something again on his laptop. That broke Dib's concentration on the ghost and more on Simon. Dib was very curious of what Simon could be typing on that laptop for so long.

"Obviously! But what I want to know is _why_ the fuck you're here?" The figure asked in a agitated tone. He and Simon seem to know each other quite well since Simon didn't seem all that impressed by the ghosts sudden appearance.

Simon smirked. "Because I want to," he replied back in a light tone. Dib knows that tone pretty well, he was mocking the ghost.

The ghost growled in vexation before walking, that's right, walking towards Simon. Yes, walking, not floating. He stood before him while crossing his arms. "You know I can't stand your face, _Siri_." The ghost said in mocking tone.

Simon stopped and only smiled with no emotion what so ever. "As if I ever cared. And yours a Mona Lisa?" He replied back. Their hatred for each other was quite out in the open for Dib to read while, the little half wit, Fred laid on the couch, tweaking his device absentmindedly. Fred then noticed the temperature dropped in the room as the ghost grew angry and frustrated. Fred look up and smiled a wide grin.

"Hi, Jason!" He waved enthusiastically at the ghost. Both Simon and the ghost named Jason was a bit startled at Fred's screaming. Both looked his way. Jason's expression soften somewhat.

"Hey, Fred," he lightly mutters in a semi soft tone of annoyance and joy to see Fred. Fred just grinned before going back to his tinkering on his small device. Dib now really is curious of what Fred is working on.

Jason turns his gaze back on Simon, but more harsh than before. _He must really hates him_, he thought as he crosses the large room slowly next to the couch where Fred laid.

"Why are in my home?" He asked again, growing very impatient.

Simon only smirks before answering, "Look, GhostBoy, I don't need to tell you why I'm here, all you should care about is the reason of the new guest in the house." He pointed off to Dib.

"Don't call me that!" Jason screamed but realized another "guest" was in his house. That made Dib flinch a step back as Jason twist towards him that would made anyone dizzy.

Dib froze, not knowing what to do. _First impression counts..._, Dib thought and lifts a hand to flick a wrist in a short nervous wave "hello" with an small smile to match. Jason only stared at him, concentrating on every detail on Dib with those dark blue eyes. This made Dib anxious and uneasy, he felt like he was being undressed by those eyes. They felt Simon's when he's not in a good mood.

Quick as a flash, Jason disappeared and reappeared right before Dib in a matter of seconds. Dib had to blink to comprehend what happened. Jason literally blink on spot to the next which is right in front of Dib, staring at him indifferently. Dib slightly blushed, a bit embarrassed and nervous of this constant staring from the ghost. Dib tried to be as harmless as possible but with Jason so close, feeling his cold person emanating off of him, it had an different affect. After being around Zim for so long, he couldn't help but feel on edge.

Jason stared a bit longer to Dib's dismay before he steps back and looks over his shoulder to Simon. "His head is _huge_,"commented Jason. That made Simon bust a gut laughing.

"I know, right?!" Went Fred to Jason, grinning comically.

Dib only blushed from both embarrassment and anger. This situation only made Simon laugh even more, throwing his head back, roaring his laughter into the large room, echoing throughout the house. Simon tried his best to keep his laptop in one position on his lap but the lack of air and jerking of his laugh made it difficult. Jason raised at eyebrow at Simon, a bit shocked to him in a good mood or even laughing.

"My head's not big!" Dib shouted with his face redden even further from anger growing within him.

"Pfft! Yes it is! It's titanic!" Simon laughed and continue on this made Jason laugh. Dib glared at him.

"It's so fuckin' huge, it could eclipse the whole sun!" Jason laughed. Simon right then was dying from laughter. Fred only grinned then sat up and walk over to grab hold of Simon's laptop before it fell. Simon had tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he banged the arm of the comfy chair he's sitting in. Dib glowed bright red.

"More like clogging a black hole!" Both went into hysteria of laughter.

"How do you walk without falling over?"

"It's not funny!" Dib screamed.

"You're right. It's not funny...it's hilarious! Ahahahahahahahahah!" Simon laughed.

Dib growled. "Simon! Aren't we're here for a different reasonbesides making fun of _my head_?!"

That caught Jason's ears and made him stop mid way of his next fit of laughter before looking at Simon with a suspicious yet expecting glare.

"What does he mean by that?" Jason asked in a warning tone that meant "if you got me involve into something crazy again...". Simon's laughter died down slowly before he finally regains his composure and gaze up at Jason with those deep sapphire blue that darken violet or indigo which made Jason's cheeks tinged pink.

"Why, nothing dangerous of course, if that's what you're worrying," Si replied smoothly in his persuasive voice. Jason's eyes narrow into violent midnight blue slits that shimmer brightly in the sun lit room.

"What?" Jason said back in a low deadly tone which made Dib rethink on interrupting their fun so he quickly stepped in.

"I-I requested his assistance for my problem which is not a big deal if you count the end of our world as you know it but other than that it's really no big deal. I mean if you want you don't have to get involve at all, I mean, a ghost like yourself should really-" then a remote came flying Dib's way and hit it's destination which is Dib's head. The quick but painful short sting from the remote hitting his head made him abruptly cease talking. Dib wince at the new pain at the side of his head and looks at the person who threw it. Simon obviously threw it, still in that stance of his arm hanging low from when he thrown the projectile to his target. He had a annoyed expression etched on his face, teeth gritting. Dib raised one eyebrow while narrowing his other eye, still stinging from the sudden impact.

"Will you quit rambling?! It's fucking annoying!" He growled before leaning back into the comfy chair to clear his throat. Jason would have laughed at the comical moment when Dib got hit by the remote but he remembered that this was his home and Simon was throwing around objects that are his.

He glared harshly at Simon. "Don't touch things that's isn't yours," Jason hissed which Simon ignored.

"What Titanic Cranium was trying to say...is that we need extra assistance," Simon decipher Dib's rambling. Jason just looked at him for a moment before throwing his head to let out a roar of laughter, not caring if it wakes his roommates.

"Hahaha! Wait! Let me get this straight! Haha! You want _**me**_," Jason points to himself then points at Simon, "to help _**you**_?! Hahahaha! That's the best joke I've ever heard! Hahahaha!"

Dib stares at Simon for anything that can possible explain Jason's reaction, all he got was a shrug. Fred place the laptop back on Simon's lap with a grin then went back to his seat on the couch, not catching the inside joke.

Simon only stare at Jason for bit as the laughter slowly dies down, he could clearly hear other footsteps coming from the back of the house. _It looks like they're awake_..., Simon thought. "Jason," Simon said in a smug, sly tone that's mixed with a hint of seriousness. Jason looked at him, wiping any known tears from his eyes. "What makes you think that _I_ would ever ask for _your_ help? Besides, it's _him_ who needs it." Simon nodded at Dib's direction, Jason turns to look at him.

"Well, yea, that is if you want to," Dib contribute in with a sheepishly spoken voice.

Jason narrow his eyes again before speaking, "What do you want?"

Simon smiles smoothly and coolly at Jason which intensifies his blue eyes that flicker with bright blue violet in the sun lit room as the other occupants joined in. This made Dib regret to ask his assistance. Simon continues to smile till he spoke casually with a tilt of his head, "Do you believe in aliens?"

* * *

A/N: From Irish to English:

1) Frederick, let go, now!

2)You are not supposed to do that, you hear me?

3) But Si! It's fun playing with Dib!

4) No! Bad Fred. Bad boy!

Fred:** Hallelujah, that was fun!**

Si: _Yes, it was quite exhilarating!_

Jason: Meh. It wasn't too bad, besides the breaking and entering...(Glares at Si who only shrugs)

Fred: **Don't worry, there's plenty of that in the future! **(Grins from ear to ear)**  
**

Si: _Yes, so watch yourself, lil bed sheet._

Jason: (Blushes) Not a bed sheet. (Regains his composure) Now, do we just...end it?

Si: _Oh! Right! Yes, I hope you all enjoyed that because now it's beginning to heat up as they say._

Fred: **Yea! So stay tuned for the next chapter, okay? **

All three: _**Bye!**_ (Each clapped each other on the back or shoulder)


	6. 4- The Behavior of the Defect

Si: _Our Creator wants to apologize for taking so long. She has work now and she just experienced Writer's Block so she might not have enough time for the next chapters so be patient our readers._

Fred: **Sorry 'bout that. She really didn't mean it but life isn't easy for her, so, we're sorry. **

Jason: Life sucks that way...

Si: _Yes, well, moving on... My, I have people hating me...should I celebrate?_

Jason: No one hates you! You're just...misunderstood. That's all!

Fred: **Yea! So don't let it go to your head...**

Si: _I'm not, it's just the first time someone actually hate me..._

Jason: If makes you feel any better, they hate the character you're playing and not you specifically.

Fred: **Uh, we can't revealed our Creator's secrets of why Simon is like this so I'll give all the heads up...Simon is not really cruel but if you want to know why...well...**

Jason: You'll have to read the next chapters to find out. And Si's not mean! He's...he's different...(Blushing red)

Si: (Smiles gently) _Thanks guys but let's not worried about that, shall we? He have a chapter to begin..._

Fred: **Yes, sir! Our Creator doesn't own IZ at all! Only us! Take it away, Jason!**

Jason: I'm still new to this but I'll try... Me, Caleb and Kayden is own by our Goddess Axis-13.

Si &Fred: (Claps) "**Good job, Jason!**" "_Yes, you're a natural_."

Jason: (Blushes) Uh, t-thanks...

Fred: **Now on with the story!**

Si: _Yes, on with chapter._

* * *

**The Behavior of the Defect**

"What?" Jason asked in a drone tone.

"You heard me...," Simon said dryly. He leans back into the comfy chair, folding his legs under him and place the laptop more comfortable on his shin before continuing to type.

Jason looks at Si then at Dib and back again. _Did he just say aliens?_ Jason thought and gave Simon a look.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you broke into my home, made yourselves comfortable then asking for my help to ask me if I believe in aliens..," Jason said in disbelief. "Okay, this is just weird and annoying, even for you."

Simon only shrugged and pointed to Dib without looking up. "Hey, he wanted help, not me."

"What the hell's going on?" A new voice asked sternly which made Dib and Jason jump to turn towards the entrance of the hallway at the back of the house to the bedrooms.

There stood a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes like the sky on a clear sunny day, he wears a white tang top and light blue pajama pants. His slightly muscle toned and very well tanned body frame stood intimidatingly at the archway. Dib took an involuntary step back before realizing, he's not the one at fault, Simon is. Dib then glared at Simon who didn't even acknowledge it as he stares at the new face in the group.

"Ah, Caleb, good afternoon," Simon said coolly. The other teen dubbed Caleb, his face twitched at the calm collected Simon in the comfy chair then sighed and place a hand on his face before dragging it downward.

"Okay, Simon, what are you doing here?" Caleb asked the blue haired teen in a tired voice. _He must be the true owner of this house_, Dib thought. Caleb sounded mature yet still young, he must be the true owner of the house. So how does he explain Jason?

Simon just smiled but before he could answer, Fred popped up from his seat and waved his hands while screaming, "Hi, Caleb!" Caleb blinked for a moment at the surprised shout and snickered.

"Hey, Fred," Caleb waved back with a smile on his face.

"Hey, where's Kayden?" Fred asked, happily. Caleb sighed and shook his head.

"He's probably still asleep...again," Caleb said tiredly with a smile. Fred only pouted for a moment then grinned and went back to his seat in silent, humming a tone. Simon just sighed.

"Back to the question...," Jason encouraged Caleb made the tanned teen narrow his eyes at him.

"Yea, yea, don't get so uptight Casper," Caleb said. Jason hated that nickname. Caleb calls him that on certain occasions when he's not calling Jason GhostBoy. Jason just huffed and turns away from Caleb which Simon snickered at the act.

"You're such a girl," Simon chuckled. That made Jason turn red from only embarrassment but also anger from the insult.

"I am not!" Jason hollered at Simon who only shrugs the reply off.

"Take it easy, Jase," Caleb called out to him as he now walks further into the living room. "You are a bit touchy, I give you that but you need to chill a bit." Jason only glares daggers at Caleb's way and looks away with a huff. Caleb sighed and looks at Simon expectantly. "Okay, Simon, why are you here?"

Simon thumbed Dib not too far off. "He wanted aid, not me." Dib blushed from the insult and narrow his bright amber eyes at Simon.

"We're on a mission to help Dib understand what's makes his boyfriend so sad," Fred answered Caleb without a hitch. Dib turned red in the face and looks at Fred like he was the enemy. Caleb nodded at Fred as a thanks before turning to Dib fully.

"Okay, kid, you wanted help from us because of that?" Caleb asked with a brow raised a bit.

Dib struggled a bit to find the right words before he spoke, "N-no. I-I needed assistants to aid me in defeating my archenemy before he conquers our home!" Caleb stares at Dib for a bit before turning to Simon for aid.

Simon just shrugged. "What he means is that he was worried about a certain alien that was acting a bit weird today." Dib blushed again.

"I'm not worried about a stupid bug!" Dib shouted with a growl.

Simon chuckled. "You so are.."

Fred nodded with a smile. "Yes, he's very worried."

Dib blushes deepens as he heighten his glare at the two talking about him. Caleb and Jason just shared a look with one another before looking back at the three.

"Okay, kid, I don't know what's going on but it sounds like you really care about this...uh, person a lot so you need help to found out what's wrong...correct?" Caleb stated. Jason rolled his dark blue eyes with a sigh.

Simon nodded and answered for Dib, "Yes, that is correct..." Dib apparently as no say in this and just crossed his arms with a annoyed huff. _Why did I even bother?!_ Dib thought with some disdain.

Caleb nodded and looks towards Jason's way then at Simon. "But why are you here in our house?" He asked Simon which Jason gave a "thank you" look at Caleb's way.

Simon smirked and said smoothly, "Well, you see, Jason here can faze in and out of buildings and turn invisible, correct?"

"I don't like where you're going with this, Simon...," Caleb said warily and anxious.

"Well, we need a good spy to help Dib without being detected so who better than a ghost to actually do it?" Simon pointed out with a clever smile. Dib only stare at him like he grown another head. _He can be serious...,_ Dib thought. _But...can this actually work?_

Caleb gave Simon a wary stare and shook his head. "No, Simon, Jase is not going with you to aid your...uh, mission or whatever you call it."

Jason nodded with a smug on his face. "Yea and that's vandalism and I am not committing that," he said sternly.

Dib was slightly disappointed but he understood Jason well where he stands. _If only a certain blue haired cretin was like that..._, Dib thought and glared at Simon which was ignored.

Simon shrugged and sat up in his chair and begins typing like no tomorrow. "Whatever, I thought maybe if you did this, it might help you in return...," he said nonchalantly. Both Jason and Caleb narrow their eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jason asked with suspicion in his voice.

Simon lifted one shoulder. "Oh, you know, since you guys want to bring peace into this world, I thought that maybe you use this as an advantage to your problem...," he said with an all knowing smirk.

Caleb blinked then narrow his eyes dangerously at Simon while this inhuman sound emanating from his throat. It sounded like a low gurgling yet rumbling sound that resembles to a dog. Dib blinked and took an involuntary step back further from Caleb, as if afraid he might turn into something. _Is that sound coming from him? It sounds so inhuman..._, Dib thought, a bit scared.

Caleb kept that sound going until he realized that there's another guest here who doesn't know who he really is and cleared his throat in order to stop growling at Simon but kept his narrow glare.

"Why would you mention that?" Caleb growled.

Simon's smirk grew larger into a satisfied grin. "Because I can...," then went serious in a flash. "Now, are you going to help or not?" This was more towards Caleb's way than Jason's. Both Simon and Caleb did stare down at each other; dark sapphire and sky blue. Both calculating and seizing one another with their gaze. Each person in the room with them sense the tension grew thicker and thicker that you have to cut it with a chain saw. Finally Caleb sighed and place his face into his open palm.

"Why do you need our help?" Caleb asked warily.

"Because Dib needs it," Simon pointed out with a light shrug.

"No, I mean why would you want to us succeed?" Caleb asked again with a bit more tone in his voice. Fred blinked and looks over at Simon with some concern in in his half hidden face. Simon let out a tired sigh and shut his laptop closed and lay his hands on it as if the sign of giving up. Simon tilt his head a bit to the right, his blue bangs fell into half of his face, glancing away from their stares. The other three were confused of what's going on with Simon until he muttered quietly that even Caleb can hear.

"Because I can...," Simon then reopened his laptop and continue typing away in an inhuman speed. Both Caleb and Jason blinked at that then their faces went dark but mostly Jason's. Dib was very lost at this.

"It's not your fault...," Jason said quietly but loud enough to only Simon to hear. "It's not your fault that I..." Simon bit inside of his cheek and stood up quickly. He grabbed his gear and walked towards the door, face hidden from view from everyone, Fred get up and instantly follows behind like a loyal dog to his master. Jason and Caleb only watched with grim faces but one was mixed with pity towards Simon's way. Dib was still in the dark, looks on with confusion.

"I'll call you when we're ready... See you this weekend...," Simon said with a toneless voice which made Jason flinched visibly but nodded nonetheless. "Lets go, Dib..," then opens the front door and left the house with Fred in tow. Dib only blinks in confusion but follows anyways. He get a respectable goodbye to Jason and Caleb then left with Si and Fred.

As he and the others walked from Caleb's house, Simon kept that odd cold aura about him that says "don't approach me" which Fred is obviously ignoring is constantly nagging him to speak to him. Simon only gave no response as a reply. Fred took the hint and left him alone with a sad gaze in his half hidden face. Dib raised an eyebrow. _What's wrong with him?_ Dib thought as he follows them quietly behind.

_**a a a **_

The next day which was a Thursday, Dib got up like any normal person would for school but knowing that he will be observing Zim more closely today than before by Simon's standards, he felt more wary than usual. He doesn't understand why but he felt like he was more a guinea pig than a paranormal investigator because he was under the supervision of Simon Mitchels. Dib sighed. _Oh well, time get up and face the day..._ He found another shirt which is black with an emotion face that shows no emotion at all because he doesn't know whether to feel anxious, wary, annoyed or angry out of his mind. He sighed once again as he put on black jeans and plain black boots. He just have to deal with it for now until this weekend. That's when Simon's allies suppose to come in aid them. Dib sighed for the third time. _I guess I shouldn't be so uptight about it since after all, I'm getting what I want, right?_ Dib thought to himself as he puts on his backpack and walked out of his room.

He met his little sister, Gaz, who is playing her Gameslayer once again, not knowing when to put it down for even second, wearing her black dress but with a different belt with spikes and a silver Vampire Piggy buckle. Dib just rolled his eyes heavenward before greeting in a light tone, "Mornin', Gaz..."

Gaz only grunted as her response then proceed going down stairs. Dib only sighed, and followed his sister. They ate their breakfast with the constant supervision of their father's personal robots while he's away at the labs, again. When they were finished, they left the house and walked to school. They always walked to and from school together, to ease their father's worry even though they know he doesn't really acknowledge them as his children but just seem to be subject of one of his experiments. Dib and Gaz walked in comfortable silence until the top structure of one of the conjoined buildings of the school. Gaz then sped up her pace a bit more towards the outer boundaries of the school property when they saw the school buses that stopped and dropped off kids that didn't live close by. Good thing the school is located from Dib's home which is not far away like the Elementary Skool he went to years back. Maybe the distance of the Middel Skool is a little bit further from their home but it was still walkable distance.

They were at least a few feet from the school when suddenly a loud boom that shook the ground that the students and Dib and Gaz stand. All look about, as if hoping for an explanation but none came when they saw black smoke emanating from one the school buildings. All were confused, shock and fear while mixed into those emotions held hope that they won't be going to school today. Dib and Gaz, well mostly Dib, look on with wide eyes of intense astonishment. _What the...?_ Dib thought then gaze about, searching for the green menace who might be the cause of this sudden disaster when a hand is place firmly on his right shoulder. Dib jumped and turn abruptly to see the one of the humans he despise more than Zim himself.

Simon Mitchels, a very intelligent teen of the Middel Skool, who looks like he should be in Hi Skool by now, with his blue beyond shoulder length hair which is now tied into a tail today, wearing a teal blue long sleeved shirt underneath a dark blue t-shirt with a design skull at the upper right of his chest, black jeans and blue sneakers. He gaze pensively at Dib with those powerful sapphire blue eyes that darkens somewhat into a cold emotionless gaze and his mouth set into a firm line. Dib wondered what got the slightly taller teen gaze at him like that when Simon smirked all knowing at him which made Dib inwardly cringe. _What's he up to now?_ Dib thought with great suspicion as he slant a narrow glance at Simon.

Simon chuckled lowly and walked about the stationary Dib who is following Simon's every move with his gaze. Simon then stopped and sigh while shaking his head.

"He did it again...," Simon sighed. Dib blinked at that and went instantly to Simon's side, very curious and confused of what Simon said.

"What you mean 'he did it again'?" Dib asked.

Simon gave Dib a side glance before answering, "Fred...he must of found some chemicals from the Science labs and brought for his workshop technology class. Apparently he was using for one of his great inventions which sometimes go into flames."

Dib went in stunned silence. He never know Fred was capable to do such a thing, let alone invent... Then gaze at Simon with great questioning which Simon didn't have to look to know and smirked again.

"Fred is the son of the well known Inventor, Mr. Cliffhanger..," Simon replied. Dib's eyes blinked in total shock. _C-C-C-Cliffhanger?!_ Dib thought with wide eyes. _The CLIFFHANGER?!_

Simon chuckled at the expression on Dib's and nodded. "Yes, **_the_** Cliffhanger of the Invention Society. He's well known for many inventions that help many, including your father, Mr. Membrane himself.."

"Whoa...," Dib exclaimed quietly, his mouth a gaped. Simon smirked and place an finger under Dib's chin and pushed up, shutting Dib's mouth completely.

"You're attracting flies," Simon said, chuckling lightly before walking ahead of Dib and Gaz. Dib awoke from his daze and looked at Simon with a raised eyebrow.

"Where you going?" Dib asked.

"Going towards the smoke and clean up Fred's mess...again...,"Simon sighed exasperatedly. Dib only blinked at that. Simon then turned and look over his right shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, and don't get ahead of yourself, there still will be school today. This only happened in one of the workshop classrooms so if I were you, I would get going..," then the bell ring as the signal of the first bell. Dib blinked before he turns to his sister but instead meet open air, Gaz's already ahead of Dib to her first class. _How does she do that?_ Dib thought and ran after her.

"Oh! And good luck with that _boyfriend _of yours during lunch today!" Simon screamed with a laugh behind him. Dib froze before turning to look at Simon like he grew two heads. _How does he know that?!_ Dib thought in slight panic but shook it away and ran towards the main doors of the building. _Whatever! I will finally get to reveal Zim for who he really is!_ Then Dib paused at the thought as well at the main doors of the school and turns around towards Simon's back and shouted,"And he's not my boyfriend!" Earning some stares along the way as he rush right through the twin doors, getting a laugh as a reply behind him.

* * *

Fred: **Well, it's over!**

Si: _Yes, it's done! At last..._(Sighs)

Jason: Man, your Creator is slow...

Si: (Shrugs) _Yep, that's our Creator for you..._

Fred: (Nods with a grin) **Yep, the Creator can't help it.**

Si: (Clears throat) _Anyways let's ends the chapter..._

Fred: (Nods) **Great loyal readers, thank you for reading! Our Creator is working her very hardest to write as many chapters as she can.**

Si: (Nods) _Yes, thank you very much for reading her story. She very much appreciated._

Jason: Even though she's not my Creator, I'm still thankful for everyone for reading it. So...thanks...

Fred:** And for that you should read her and Axis-13's RP! It's really-** (Both Jason and Si cover Fred's mouth with quick haste, blushing brightly)

Si: _Heh, heh, ignore him. He doesn't mean a word_.

Jason: Y-yea! Please ignore the words coming out of his mouth! Heh, heh, heh...

(Fred struggled to get their hands off his mouth)

Si: _Y-yes, well, see you next chapter._

Jason: Yea...

Fred: (Finally got their hands off and smiled then waved) **Yea, seen ya then!**

All three: **B**y_e_!


End file.
